Meant to be
by wickedly-pure
Summary: When Sam comes back to the WWE, will her best friend see how she really feels about him, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

As the cab pulled up to the building, she pulled out a compact, to check her make-up. She was glad the bruise on her cheek had faded over the last couple of days, and the make-up did a good job of covering it. She moved the mirror around making sure her dark brown hair was in place. She quickly closed the compact as she caught sight of her green eyes, hoping she would be able to hide the pain in them.

Sam Hennig showed her backstage pass at the door, and was let into the arena. She looked around, not really sure of where to go, or how to find who she was looking for. She started walking down the hall, passing numerous people, but no one really looked at her. They all seemed so busy. It seemed like ages since she had been backstage. Not since she was little, and had joined her father a few times, but at that time she was always running around with her siblings. She had just gotten back from Georgia, where she had spent the last four years of her life. But now she was ready for a new start. She had just pulled out her phone as she was walking, but before she could dial she ran right into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said, looking up to see the sexy South African in front of her, with a smile on his face.

"No. It's ok." His charming accent ringing in her ears.  
"I haven't seen you around backstage before."

Sam flashed her pass. "It's been several years." She smiled.

"Samantha? Is that you?" A familiar voice sounded from down the hall, causing her to look up smiling.

"Hey Cody." Sam called, waving. Cody had been one of her playmates many years ago, in the backstage area. She hadn't seen him in many, at least in person.  
"You haven't seen Joe, have you?" She asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Joe?" Justin asked.

"Oh, um, Michael McGillicutty." She said.

"He's in the locker room. Why don't you come with us and grab something to eat, while we wait for him?" Cody asked. She agreed and they walked to the catering area. She grabbed a water and a small bag of chips.

"Really? That's all?" Cody asked.

"I really just ate before my flight. I'm not that hungry." Sam said as they sat down.

"So what brings you here to see McGillicutty?" Justin asked.  
"He your boyfriend? You know he's married?"

Sam and Cody laughed.  
"Yes, I know he's married. He's my brother." Sam smiled.  
"Sorry, I guess we haven't really been introduced." She held out her hand. "I'm Samantha Hennig."

He took her hand. "Paul, you can call me PJ. Nice to meet you." He smiled.  
"So how do you know Runnels?"

"Cody and I used to run around together when our dads would let us come to the shows." Sam said.

"Yeah, man, those were the days." Cody smiled.  
"So, it's been what, close to five years since I've seen you?"

"Um, yeah, I guess so. At my wedding." Sam said, suddenly feeling the need to hide her empty left hand.

"I noticed the tan lines from your ring. Sorry to hear about all that." Cody said.

"It's alright." Sam smiled. "I think I rushed into it. Things are better since I filed for the divorce." She unconsciously raised her hand to her left cheek, slightly rubbing it.

"Alright guys, quit trying to ogle my baby sister." Joe smiled as he walked into the room.  
Sam was on her feet, and ran to hug him.

"I've missed you, Joey." She said, tears in her eyes. He held her for what seemed like hours.

"You need to talk?" He asked her, knowing that she hadn't told him all the details of her marriage, but when she had called him for help, and had told him that her husband was beating her, he wired her the money she needed to start the divorce, and get away from him. He had known there was something wrong when she had almost completely cut off contact with him, but he couldn't make her call him, or see him. She was an adult.  
"How's your cheek?" He whispered, able to see the bruise.

"I'm ok." Sam smiled. "I just missed you. Thank you for your help."

"Anytime, Sammy." He said. He took a seat at the table, as Sam went to the bathroom.

"Your sister's looking good, Joe." Cody smiled.

"She's hot." PJ grinned.

"Stop. Leave her alone. She's had it rough the past few years." Joe said.  
"She's going to be traveling with me for a while. Hands off." He said, looking at Cody.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Come on, you know we have never had a romantic past. We're friends. That's it."

"Sure, say whatever you will." Joe said.  
"I saw how drunk you got at her wedding. I see the way you look at her."

"There is nothing there. We're just friends. Chill." Cody said, getting up to leave.

"You're leaving?" Sam asked as she walked back in, running into Cody in the doorway.

He looked back at Joe, then smiled softly at Sam. "I have to get dressed for tonight. Don't worry, I'll see you around." He turned towards the table. "Gabriel, come on, let's give the siblings a few minutes alone."

Sam sat down across from her brother. Her stomach was flipping with nerves. She knew that she was going to have to explain what had happened in her marriage. She also knew her brother would take it as if it was his fault for not being there to help her. Since their father had died, he had taken the role of her protector.

"I won't make you talk, but I'm here to listen. Anytime you need to talk, I'm here." He smiled.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"Right now, I'm just glad you're here and you're safe." Joe smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody cursed at himself as he listened to Paul go on and on about how hot Hennig's sister was.  
He wasn't ready for the feelings that had come rushing back when he saw her. Especially not now. It had killed him when he watched her get married. But seeing her now. As amazing as she looked, he could tell she was beat down. He could see something different in her eyes, and he couldn't help but wonder if the fading bruise on her cheek was the cause.  
He opened his locker, unzipping his bag. He pulled out the things he needed, the small black box tumbling out with his knee pads. He quickly snatched it off the floor, going to shove it back in his bag, but instead he cracked open the box. The diamond on the ring glimmered.  
Before today he thought he was ready to purpose to Brandi. They had been together for a while. He thought he was in love. That was until he saw Sam again. He quickly snapped the box shut and tossed it in his bag, slamming his locker shut.

He had been honest with Joe. There was never anything romantic between them. They had all know each other since they were kids. Joe had always hung around with his older step brother Dustin, which left he and Sam together. Even after school had started for them, they got to see each other during breaks, and summer. Cody waited each year for school to end, so he could see the girl he used to call his best friend. It was always a joke between their families that Cody and Sam would be married. Then one summer when they were both about 16 Cody realized that he had other feelings for Sam, beyond friendship. But he had never tried to make a move on her, after all, she couldn't feel the same about him. She was beautiful, no gorgeous, why would she ever want anything to do with him?  
That was the last summer they had seen each other. They still talked every now and then. The next time he had seen her was at her wedding, which his entire family was invited to.  
Cody had tried to introduce himself to her husband that night, he was a jerk, and apparently nothing had changed.

"Hey Cody. I was looking for you earlier." Sam said. She was walking out with Joe.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Cody grinned.

"Joey's boring." She frowned.

"Well, here I am." Cody grinned.

"It's too late now, he's making me go back to the hotel." Sam said, looking towards Joe. He was still walking.

He turned around. "Come on Sam." He muttered. "I'm tired."

"I don't know what I'm doing later." He handed her a pen.  
"Give me your number, and I'll text you and let you know."

"You have paper?" She asked. Cody shook his head, so Sam grabbed his hand and wrote her number in his palm. "Don't forget." She smiled as she walked away.

Cody watched her. Her brown hair bouncing as she walked. He let his eyes fall to her ass, smiling slightly, until she was out of his sight. He rushed off to shower and get dressed. Smiling as he looked at his hand. He quickly added her number to his phone, before getting ready. As he was walking out the back door of the arena his text message warning on his phone went off. He grabbed it and his smile faded.

_**waiting for you at lucky's~ Brandi**_

Cody tossed his bag in the trunk and headed to the bar. Brandi smiled and waved as he walked in the door. He stopped. He couldn't help but remember the ring that was still in his bag. He had asked Brandi to meet him there, so he could ask her something.  
Tonight was suppose to be the night he popped the question, but now things were different. He glanced down at the faded ink on his hand. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. She had a beer waiting on him.

"What took you so long?" She asked, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I guess I forgot. It's been a long night." Cody said, taking a big drink of his beer. His mind flashing back to the smile on Sam's face.

"So, you said you had something to ask me." Brandi smiled, almost giddy.

"Oh, did I?" Cody asked.  
"Sorry, it must have slipped my mind. I really don't remember saying that." Cody gave her a small grin, hoping she would get the point a stop asking him.

"Oh, ok." She said. "I think I wanna dance. Come on." She said, pulling on his arm.

"No, I've had a tough night." Cody said.

"So, do you just wanna go back to the hotel?" Brandi asked.

"No. I just want to sit here and drink." He replied.

"Fine, sit here like a bump on a log, but I'm going to dance." She said, getting out of the stool.  
As soon as she walked away he pulled out his phone, texting Sam.

_**b there soon! :)~ Sam**_

He smiled at his phone, and looked at his watch, wondering how long it would be until she walked in the door. He glanced over at the dance floor to see Brandi grinding on some random guy. She did this often, knowing the Cody loved a show. Usually when she did this, it turned Cody on, but tonight he rolled his eyes, turning back to the bar, and finishing off his beer, before asking for another.

* * *

"I want to know what happened." Joe said. "You told me you were away from him, then here you are with a bruise on your face."

"He found my hotel and pushed his way in. I'm fine. It's just a bruise, and I'm fine now." Sam said.

"Any idea how long until your divorce is final?" Joe asked.

"No. But since I'm not asking for anything, I would think it would be fast." Sam said.  
"I'm just glad I'm away from there, from him." Sam gave a weak smile.

"Me too, Sam. Me too." Joe said, laying down in his bed. "Get some rest." Just as he said that Sam's phone sounded.

Sam grinned as she read the text.

_** Lucky's, 2 blocks from hotel, here w/ brandi, I'm sssooooo BORED! Come please!-CR**_

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

Sam got up and found some clothes to change too.  
"I'm going out." She said, heading to the bathroom.

"Who was it Sam?" Joe demanded.  
"Or do I already know? You know he's on the verge of purposing to Brandi. This won't end well with you two."

"What won't end well? Why is it so hard for you to believe that we are just friends?" Sam called from the bathroom.

"Maybe because I've seen how you two looked at each other in the past, how you've acted with each other. And I saw tonight that nothing has changed." Joe said.

"We're friends, and the fact that he has a girlfriend, who is with him right now should let you know that." Sam said. She had never really liked Brandi. There was no reason, Brandi had always been really nice to her, but Sam didn't think she was right for Cody. Sam put on her makeup and walked out of the bathroom, grabbing her shoes.

"Normally people don't get that dressed up to see a friend." Joe said, rolling his eyes.  
"Just take things slow, Sam. You just got out of a bad relationship, your divorce isn't even final yet."

"I have no intent of hooking up with anyone, anytime soon." Sam said, kissing Joe on the cheek.  
"I'll be back later." She smiled, grabbing a key card from the dresser.

"Have fun." Joe smiled, glad Sam was smiling again.

* * *

Cody looked up as he heard the front door open. A smile spread across his face when he saw Sam. He raised a hand and waved to her, getting her attention. She smiled and walked over, taking the stool next to him, asking the bartender for a beer.

"Thanks for inviting me." She said, giving Cody's hand a quick squeeze, before pulling her hand back. Sam thanked the bartender as she took the beer.  
"Joe has been driving me insane."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with that bruise on your cheek would it?" Cody huffed, gently letting his fingers run over her bruised cheek.

"I was hoping no one would be able to tell." Sam said, lowering her head.

"No one else did, but I've known you for, what? Our whole lives, almost. You never wear blush, I knew you were covering something up." Cody smiled slightly.  
"I won't pry, but are you ok?"

"Yeah. Joey fronted me the money to get the divorce going. My soon-to-be ex-husband wasn't very happy about getting the papers." Sam forced a smile.  
"Should I ask how things are going between you and Brandi?" Sam said as she looked to the dance floor, rolling her eyes as Brandi was very nearly dry humping the man she was dancing with.

"Yeah." Cody said following her eyes. "For some reason she thinks doing that is going to make me come and dance with her."

"I've heard that you two are pretty serious." Sam said. "Like a ring is in the near future."

Cody took a deep breath. "I have the ring." He said.

Sam forced a smile, although she felt like she had been hit in the gut. "When's the big day?"

"It was suppose to be tonight." Cody said, frowning.

"So, what's the problem?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Suddenly it doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel like I should do it now."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Everything she does is getting on my nerves." Cody confessed.

Sam laughed. "Sounds like the famous Cody Runnels is having cold feet."

"Maybe." Cody shrugged.

"If you love her, and it's meant to be, you will know when it's the right time." Sam said.  
"If there's one thing I have learned about marriage, it's that you can't do it just because it's what people think should happen. You have to do it for you, because you love her."

"So you didn't love him?" Cody asked.

"I thought I did. But now, if I would have stepped back and took a second to myself, I don't think I would have gone through with the wedding, or even the engagement." Sam said. Just then Sam felt a hand on her lower back.

"I didn't think your brother would let you out." A sexy accent said in her ear. Sam smiled, as she turned seeing PJ.

"I escaped." She laughed.

"Well you look like you're dressed for some fun. So answer me this, why are you just sitting here? You should be dancing. Won't Runnels dance with you?" Paul grinned. "What? You can't dance?" He looked at Cody.

"Cody has moves." Sam smiled.

PJ took her hand. "I'm going to steal her away for a while." He flashed a grin towards Cody, as he pulled Sam out onto the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"I had a good time tonight." PJ said, standing outside of Sam's hotel room. He pulled her hand to his mouth, placing a perfect sweet kiss on it.

Sam hadn't realized it was so late until Cody said that he and Brandi were leaving. Sam and PJ finished their drinks before leaving themselves. It was near 2am when they got back to the hotel. PJ was just a few doors down from Sam and Joe.  
"I did too. Thank you." Sam smiled.

"If you're not busy, I'd love to take you out to dinner some night, after a show." PJ said.

Sam smiled a little. "I'd love too, but I think you should know, technically, I'm married."

"What does that mean?" PJ asked.

"The divorce is filed, but not final." Sam said.

"I'm not asking you to get married, just dinner." PJ grinned.  
"I did notice the pale line from a wedding ring. I was just trying to be a gentlemen and not question it."

"Thank you." Sam smiled. She kissed PJ on the cheek.  
"Goodnight."

"Morning." He corrected her, smiling. "Sleep well." He said, turning and walking to his room.  
Sam opened her door, and watched him. PJ opened his door and looked back at her, still smiling. He waved, and she returned it, then she went inside her room.

* * *

"You shouldn't have stayed out so late." Joe said, as Sam gulped a cup of gas station coffee.  
"And slow down on the drinking, I'm not stopping every ten minutes for you to take a piss."

"Alright, Joe." Sam huffed, sitting the coffee down. They had stopped halfway through their trip to fill up on gas. Joe was complaining that she was sleeping through the drive, saying she was suppose to be there to keep him company. The coffee wasn't much help in keeping her up. Every time she dozed off Joe reached over and hit her hard with the knuckle of his middle finger right on top of her thigh. She could already see a bruise forming from him getting her in the same spot. Finally she got tired of it and punched him hard in the arm.

"Ouch, Samantha!" He complained. "That's going to leave a bruise. I have to be on camera."

"Boo hoo!" Sam smiled. "I'll make sure everyone knows I beat you up." She laughed.

"I missed this sibling bickering with you." Joe grinned, placing his hand on top of her head, messing her hair up.

"Stop!" She squealed.

"Oh yeah, wouldn't want Lloyd seeing you with messy hair." Joe said.

"Who told you about him?" Sam gasped.

"Word gets around fast. I heard over breakfast this morning, which you slept through that you two were quite the dancing pair last night." Joe grinned. "You like him?"

"I don't know. I did have fun. It's been so long since I've been dancing." Sam said.  
"PJ asked me to dinner."

"And you said?" Joe asked.

"I told him that my divorce wasn't final. He doesn't care." Sam smiled to herself, thinking of PJ's lips on her hand.

"He seems like a good kid." Joe said. The rest of the ride was made up of small talk, and catching up.

A few weeks went by and Sam got word that her divorce had gone through and was final.

* * *

"Hey." She smiled at Cody, who was walking down the arena hall.

"Hey Sam. You look happy." He smiled.

"My divorce is final." Sam beamed.

"Well, that sounds like a reason to celebrate." Cody smiled, hugging her.

"Like we need a reason." PJ said. Cody turned his head and rolled his eyes.  
"But what did I miss?"

"My divorce is final." Sam said.

"That's great. Does that mean you're available now?" PJ laughed.

"Give her some time to breath." Cody said, not liking how close Sam and PJ had become.  
"The ink isn't even dry yet."

"You know, jealousy doesn't suit you well Runnels." PJ said, as he started to walk away. He stopped and turned back. Taking Sam's hand, kissing it.  
"I'll see you tonight after the show?"

"Sure will." Sam blushed as PJ walked away.

"Oh, come on." Cody said when PJ was out of sight.

"What?" Sam smiled.

"You and him?" Cody asked.  
"He's a joke."

"We're friends. There's a lot that we have in common." Sam said.  
"And since when do you care about who I see?" She started to walk away, acting like she was annoyed, but deep down she liked that Cody was jealous of PJ.

"Since forever." Cody yelled after her, before turning and storming down the hall.

* * *

"Hennig!" Cody yelled, the locker room door slamming against the wall.

"What?" Joe asked, looking around a set of lockers.

"You know, I think you're sister has been hanging out with Lloyd too much." Cody huffed.

"Why is that?" Joe asked, lacing up his boots, preparing for the show.

"I just saw him kiss her hand. With his lips!" Cody said, pacing in a circle.

"What else would he kiss her hand with?" Joe laughed.  
"Sit the hell down, you're making me dizzy." Cody sat down, and looked at Joe.  
"If you would just fess up, maybe you wouldn't be so pissed about this."

"What does that mean?" Cody asked.

"Tell her how you feel." Joe said.

"I'm just worried about her. She's my friend." Cody tried.

Joe laughed. "Just because you keep telling yourself that, doesn't make it true."

"What does that mean?" Cody asked.

"If you don't have feelings for her, then why are yo so pissed about Paul?" Joe asked. Cody sat there for a minute.  
"Don't even try to say that you don't like him, because I happen to know that before he showed interest in Sam, you two rode together several times. So, don't give me an excuse. You need to tell her how you feel."

Cody stood up. "I have a girlfriend."

"Then why do you care so much about who Sam may or may not be seeing?" Joe asked. Cody couldn't answer, instead he started to walk away.  
"Tell Sam how you feel." Joe called after him.

"She knows." Cody said softly. "How could she not?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam looked out towards the dance floor again. She rolled her eyes at Cody and Brandi. Cody was already pretty wasted by the time she and PJ had arrived after going to dinner. Once they got there Cody had ordered several shots for he and Sam, saying it was to celebrate her newly found freedom. Sam's stomach churned as she watched Cody grind against his girlfriend.  
Sam ordered another shot, trying to drown the jealous rage that had awoken in the pit of her stomach.  
After downing it, she quickly finished her drink, before pulling PJ away from his, and onto the dance floor.  
Sam had been in dance classes her whole life, and she had learned a thing or two about how to get a man's motor revving while in college. She let her hands dance across PJ's neck, knowing Cody's eyes would be on them. She pulled him closer to her, as a slower song had came on, and she let her hips sway to the beat. PJ let his hands slip a little further down her back as the song continued. Sam looked at him and grinned, as she ran a hand through his hair, tightening her fingers in it at the back of his head. She heard a slight moan come from PJ, she turned her head too see Cody right next to them. His eyes were dark with fury. Sam grinned and licked her lips, before turning back to PJ, who was pulling her body closer to his. She obeyed his pull, reaching behind her, and pushing his hands further down, until they were no longer on her back. PJ grinned, letting his hands grip her ass, causing her to let out a moan. She made sure it was loud enough for Cody to hear, as she wrapped her arms back around PJ's neck, letting her fingers play with the strands of his hair that hung down the back of his neck. Her eyes glanced towards Cody, who was now letting Brandi kiss his neck, his eyes on Sam the whole time.  
Sam let her hands pull PJ's face to hers. Their lips barely touching.

"You want this?" PJ asked, letting his lips press hard against hers, as the song ended. The band was taking a break, and the dance floor cleared.  
"I gotta go to the bathroom." PJ smiled down at her, kissing her again. "Don't go anywhere."

Sam sat down on her stool, so dizzy from the alcohol, she almost tipped over, as her back fell into Cody. He glared at her.  
"I see your lips aren't attached to Lloyd." He hissed, calling for two more shots. He handed one to her, and they both downed it. He tapped his glass on the bar, signalling for another round.  
"Make it a double." Cody said, his eyes still on Sam. "Drink." He said when their glasses were full.

"Well, I'm surprised you can still talk since Brandi's tongue has been down your throat all night." Sam said. Signalling for another round. "Drink." She said. By the time PJ had returned from the bathroom, Sam could hardly see straight.

Cody leaned over, to Sam, as Brandi was walking up.

"You think you can win this competition? Watch this." He smirked. As Brandi was about to take her seat, Cody grabbed her hand, and knelt on one knee. Sam felt like she was going to vomit as Cody held up a ring and asked Brandi to marry him. The witch screamed yes. And Sam had to contain herself from not yanking the girls hair out by the roots.

"Congrats." PJ smiled at the couple, who had taken their seats. Paul ordered a round for them all. While he was distracted Cody leaned over to Sam.

"I win." He laughed.

"Really?" Sam grinned. "Fuck you, Cody. No, you know what? I think I'll fuck Paul." She smirked as she downed the drink that was placed in front of her, before taking PJ's drink out of his hands, and pulling him to her.

"Sam, you're drunk." Paul said softly, jumping as her hand reached between his legs.

"You want me to stop?" Sam purred in his ear.

"I want you to be sure you know what you want." He said, his breath growing ragged.

"I want you." She said, letting her tongue slide down the side of his neck.

"I have a room to myself." He said.

"Lets go." Sam said, letting PJ support her weight. She turned and flipped Cody off as they walked out of the bar.

* * *

"Where the hell are you?" Joe yelled into the phone. "I was about to call the cops."

"I'm ok." Sam said, trying to regain her bearings. She forced herself to sit up, her head still spinning. That's when she noticed that she had nothing on. She looked around the room, her eyes falling on a naked PJ.  
"Can I call you back in a minute?" Sam asked.

"I'm leaving in 30 minutes." Joe snapped, hanging up on her.

"PJ?" Sam said, shaking him slightly, as she pulled the thin sheet around her.

"Morning doll." PJ smiled, pulling her to him, kissing her. "I'm surprised you can move after last night's escapades."

"Yeah, well, Joe's pissed that I was gone all night. He's about to leave me." Sam said, as PJ was pulling the sheet off her. "I have to go."

"Call him and tell him to go. I'll give you a ride." PJ smiled.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I have other plans or us, that don't involve getting out of bed right now."  
Sam called Joe and told him she had a ride, that he could go.

* * *

"Hey Cody." Sam said, as she and PJ walked into the arena.

"Do you have to yell?" Cody asked, getting a cup of coffee.

"Hang over much?" PJ laughed.

"I could use a cup of that too." Sam said.

"I gotta go get changed. We're a little late." PJ smiled, kissing Sam. "I'll catch up with you in a little bit."  
Sam agreed as Cody handed her a steaming cup. She smiled softly at Cody.

"I'm sorry about last night." Cody said.

"Yeah me too." Sam said. "At least I'm not the one who woke up engaged though." She smirked.

"Yeah. That isn't funny." He said. "What am I going to do?"

"I guess get married." Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"SAMANTHA HENNIG!" Joe's voice boomed from down the hall.

"Ouch." Sam said, her hand holding her head. Still hours after waking up, her head was pounding, and she knew her brother was pissed at her.  
"I gotta go." Sam said. "If you need to talk, you know, about your wedding plans, give me a call." She smirked, getting up and walking down the hall to talk to Joe.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not a fan of you staying out all night and not even sending me a text." Joe huffed as the door that lead out of the arena slammed. Sam grabbed her head.

"Sorry." She muttered, trying to keep up with her brother.

"I agreed to help you. I have you traveling with me because I don't want to take the chance of your ex finding you again, and you not having someone there to protect you." Joe continued, his voice raising with each word.

"Do you have to yell?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah, I do, because you're acting like a teenager." Joe said, turning towards her.  
"What's wrong with you? Why do you keep holding your head?"

"Slight hang over." Sam said. "Things got pretty bad last night. Last thing I remember was Cody asking Brandi to marry him, then I wake up this morning in bed with PJ."

"Great, you slept with Lloyd? Let's add that to the things you don't need right now." Joe said.

"Will you shut up? I would rather not have my sex life broadcast to everyone." Sam snapped.  
"Not only do I not need that, I don't want a boyfriend. That's not what I set out to do last night."

"Thing is, if you would be honest about your feelings then none of this would have happened."

"Feelings?" Sam asked.

"For Runnels." Joe said, walking away.  
"You'll be riding with me after the show tonight. I'll make sure Lloyd knows." Sam watched him walk away before sinking to the hard cement ground.  
She thought her life would get better when she got divorced, now it seemed things were unraveling all around her.

* * *

"It seems congrats are in order." Joe smiled towards Cody as he walked into the locker room.

"Shut up." Cody said. "You know this shit is your fault."

"What did I do?" Joe asked.

"You had to go run your mouth about how I have these 'feelings' for your sister. I had to prove you wrong." Cody said. "I don't even remember asking. I remember your sister there. She was all over Lloyd. I was pissed, and drank too much. Next thing I know I woke up, and Brandi had the ring on her finger." He took a deep breath. "I fucked up big time."

"Yeah, sure didn't help things." Joe said. "This is what happens when you're not honest with yourself."

"I don't want to hear it anymore." Cody yelled. "If you don't have any advice on how I can get out of this then just keep your mouth shut." He got up and walked out of the room. He found himself outside. The smell of cigarette smoke blew from around the corner. He wasn't a big smoker, but he needed something to calm him down. What was bumming one smoke going to hurt?  
He turned the corner, and saw Sam sitting on top of a picnic table. Of course it would be her. Before he could turn back around, she looked up. Her eyes had red rings around them. She looked so sad.  
She wiped her face when she saw him, giving him a weak smile.

"Since when do you smoke?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"I don't." She said.

"So you wouldn't have one I could bum?" He smiled at her. She took a quick drag, then handed him the cigarette.  
He accepted it, and as his lips touched it, he could taste her chap stick. His stomach jumped just thinking that her lips had touched where his were now.  
He let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, wrapping her arms around herself as the cold wind blew.

"This reminds me of old days." Cody said, pulling his arms out of the jacket he had on, slipping it around her, letting his arm remain around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"What does this remind you of?" Sam asked.

"We were about 13 or 14. We were outside an arena, and one of the stage hands had left a pack of cigarettes." Cody started.

Sam laughed. "I remember that." She said, leaning into him, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, taking another drag, before holding it back up to his lips. He gladly opened his mouth, letting her place it back between his lips.  
"Remember how much perfume we sprayed on ourselves, trying to cover up the smell?" Sam grinned.

"Yeah, but it didn't matter. Someone had seen us and told anyway." Cody laughed. "I thought for sure I was going to get the belt that night."

"You didn't?" Sam asked. "Dusty was so mad at you."

"Yeah, well, I was more concerned that your dad was going to kill me for being such a bad influence on his precious, never do anything wrong daughter." Cody smiled.  
"If he had only known how much shit we got into back then."

"I miss him so much." Sam said, fresh tears building in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to bring him up." Cody said.

"No. I love talking about him. It helps keep his memory alive. I just wish I could feel him hug me one more time." Sam said, reaching up to wipe her tears, but Cody beat her too it.

"We all miss him." Cody said. "The old timers talk about him a lot still." He smiled at her.  
"I know it doesn't replace him, but anytime you need a hug, I'm here." He tossed the cigarette, and wrapped his arms around her.  
Sam let her arms slip around his back. As much as she missed her dad, it felt so right to be in Cody's arms. She smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry about last night. Maybe if we wouldn't always have to be in a competition, you wouldn't be engaged right now." Sam said as she pulled away from Cody's arms.

"What's done is done. Now I just have to figure out what to do about it." Cody said, rubbing his head, suddenly wishing he had another cigarette.

"Is it what you want?" Sam asked. "To get married?"

"Well, of course, I would love to get married, and settle down and have a family. The real question is, should I marry Brandi? Is she really the one?" Cody said, looking at Sam.  
"I can't even remember asking her to marry me. Do you?"

Sam laughed. "That's the last thing I remember. You leaned over and told me that you were going to win, then you got down on one knee and asked her. I almost shit myself."

"Win? Well, did I win?" Cody asked.

Sam shrugged. "Ask PJ. I woke up in bed with him this morning."

"You what?" Cody growled. "Why Lloyd?"

"I guess because he was there. To be honest, I was so out of it, it would have been whoever I was with at that moment. So I guess in the end, you won." Sam laughed. "How awkward would that have been if I would have woken up next to you?"

"You're dad would have shown up and kicked my ass for sure." Cody said, forcing a smile.  
"So are you and Lloyd an item now?"

"No, it was just sex." Sam said.

"Does he know that? I mean he did kiss you when you two walked into the arena." Cody said.

"I hope he knows that." Sam said. "I don't think I'm really ready for a serious relationship." _At least with him_, Sam thought. They sat there leaning against each other for a few minutes in silence.

"You know, I better head in there and get ready for my match. You coming in?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, here in a minute." Sam said, pulling his jacket off, and trying to hand it to him.

"No, you keep it while your out here. I'll get it later." Cody smiled. "It was nice talking."

"Kinda like the old days." Sam grinned. Cody leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, then he got up and left. A few minutes later Sam was about to get up and go in, but she heard someone walking up to her, she turned to see PJ. He was in his wrestling tights, and t-shirt. He smiled, and sat next to her.

"Hey." He said.

"You're going to freeze." Sam said.

"I'm ok." He smiled, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. "So I ran into your brother in the hall."

"Oh no." Sam said.

"He kinda chewed me out. I thought maybe I should find you and we should talk." PJ said.

"How'd you know where I was?" Sam asked.

"I saw Runnels walk in from out here with that goofy smile on his face. I knew he had just left you." He said. "Listen, about last night. I get what happened."

"Really? Care to tell me, cause I have no idea." Sam said, pulling back and looking at him.

"You were trying to make Cody jealous. Not that you really have to try hard. I knew that once we got to the bar, Sam." He said. "I didn't stop you, because, to be honest, your gorgeous, and by the end of the night, I was pretty worked up. I know you aren't ready for anything serious. I get that last night and this morning was nothing more than sex."

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Don't be. It's not like I'm attached to anyone right now. And really, being on the road can be lonely."

"What are you saying?" Sam asked.

"I'm not looking for a serious relationship either. Just some fun." He smiled. "So, my door is always open, and so is my bed, if you get my drift." PJ grinned.

"No strings attached?" Sam asked.

"None." He said.

"I was a little thrown off by that kiss when we got here." Sam said.

"You're a good kisser. Just because we kiss in the halls doesn't mean we're a couple." He said. "Deal?"  
Sam nodded, and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sam?" She heard a voice behind her ask.  
Sam had been walking down the hall. She had just gotten back after she went home for a week with Joe. She had applied at a ton of places, but had no luck finding a job. Not that she minded being on the road, or hanging out with Cody and her brother. But she was feeling guilty about Joe paying for everything.

Sam knew the voice, although it had been along time since she had heard it. She rolled her eyes before she turned around.  
"Yeah?" She asked.

"Samantha Hennig. I heard you'd been hanging around back stage."

"What do you want Hunter?" She asked. Trying her best to not be rude. She knew of the power he now held in his hand, and despite their past, she didn't want to do anything to ruin Joe's career.

"Want to go somewhere and talk?" He grinned.

"Not really." Sam said.

Hunter laughed. "Why's that?"

"Well the fact of what happened last time you asked me that, and factor in the fact that you're married to the owner of the company's daughter, I will have to say no." Sam said, as she turned and started to walk away.

"Sam, wait. You talking to me, it could be a good thing for your brother." He said. "No funny business. I swear." He smiled, holding his hands up. Sam followed him to his office, and sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk.  
"So, how have you been?" He asked, while sitting down on the edge of the desk.

'I'm ok." She answered.

"Really? I heard you just got out of a pretty nasty marriage." He said.

"Yeah, well, things are better now." Sam said, trying to keep her answers short.

"I also heard you were looking for a job."

"How did you know about that?" Sam asked.

"You know how rumors spread backstage." He said.  
"I've been thinking about some things. I really like Joe. He's good in the ring. I like how he has been trying to make a name for himself, not riding the coat tails of your dad. Since I heard you were back, the gears in my head started turning, and I think I have come up with a way to give him the push he needs. Along with some of the others."

"And what do I have to do with it?" Sam asked.

"I want to hire you. Team you two up." Hunter said.

"I don't wrestle anymore. I've not been in the ring in over five years, and truth be told, that's not what I want to do." Sam said.

"No, I don't want you to wrestle. I've been pushing for us to get back to having more managers. More stables. And I want you to be at the center of a great group. A group that will top Legacy, even top Nexus." Hunter smiled.

Sam took a deep breath. "Do you need an answer now?" She asked.

"Not right this minute. Take a week. Think about it, talk it over with your brother, then let me know next week. We can discuss pay then." He said.

"Ok, well, thank you." She said, walking out of his office.

* * *

"Hey, you look deep in thought." Joe said. Sam had made her way to catering, and sat down, playing with her salad. She gave him a weak smile.  
"What's wrong Sis?" He asked.

"I was offered a job here." She said.

"Well, that sounds good to me." Joe said, sitting next to her.  
"What is the job?" He asked, thinking that maybe it had something to do with her schooling in communications.

"Being your manager." Sam said.

"My what?" He asked.

"Hunter came to me with an idea to start a stable, me and you as the center." Sam said.

"Did you tell him you were done with wrestling?" Joe asked.

"He said that I wouldn't have to wrestle." She said.  
"I'm stuck. I don't want to make you mad, but then Hunter came to me with this. And I know how he can be, I don't want you to suffer because of me."

"Why would I be mad?" Joe asked.

"Well, you decided that when you started this you wouldn't play on who dad was. That's what he wants, a stable of Heirs. He wants me to start it with you, then move on to others." Sam explained.

"Others, like who?" Joe asked.

"Cody, Ted, maybe the Uso's, Nattie, and Tamina. Orton. Then move on to NXT, the Diaz girl, and the Rotundo boys. He even mentioned Lloyd. Anyone whose family has some history in wrestling." Sam said.

"Men and women?" Joe grinned. "Do you think it could work?"

"He's hoping it will give you the push you need to make it big time, along with the others." Sam said.  
"Truthfully, it's a good idea."

"Do it." Joe said.

"What?" Sam breathed.

"Sign the contract. Do it." Joe smiled.  
"Imagine the smile that would have been on dad's face to see two of his kids together in the ring. Besides, it would help with your job and money situation, and you would be here with me, not home, where you would find some apartment and I'd be worried about you everyday."  
Sam still sat there. "What's wrong?"

"I think I need to talk to someone else before I say yes." Sam said.

"I just saw Cody walking out to his car to grab his bags." Joe smiled, walking away, as Sam got up to find her best friend.

* * *

"Hey Cody." Sam smiled, seeing only his lower half. He was leaning all the way into his trunk, reaching for his bag.

He jumped and hit his head on the trunk lid.  
"Fuck Sam. You scared the shit out of me." He smiled slightly, rubbing his head.

"Your heads hard enough, I'm sure there was no damage." Sam smiled. "Need any help?"

"Nope, I've got it. How was your time off?" He asked, as they started walking back towards the door.

"Not as interesting as my first hour back here." Sam said.

"What does that mean?" Cody asked.

"I was offered a job, but Hunter." Sam said.

"As what, personal sex slave?" Cody growled.  
"He's pretty good at taking advantage of certain people."

"Alright, that's enough. That was a long time ago." Sam huffed, as she started to walk away.

"I'm sorry Sam. What is the job?" Cody asked, hurrying after her.

"Being a manager." Sam said.

"For who?" Cody asked. "Joe?"

"Joe, among others. He wants a new stable started. It would include you." Sam said.

"Me?" Cody looked at her surprised.

"Yeah. I talked to Joe, he really likes the idea, but I wanted to make sure you would be ok with it before I said yes." Sam said.

"Take the job, Sam." Cody said, trying to hold his smile in. He loved the idea of working with Sam on a regular basis. "You need the money. Besides, I like having you around. I was thinking about hiring you myself." Cody laughed, trying to hide how serious he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was sent to wardrobe, she was given a dress that she would have never picked out for herself.  
"You're kidding, right?" She asked the lady who handed it to her.

"Mr. L said sexy." She said.

"There's a difference between sexy and slutty. I won't do slutty." Sam said.  
"Besides, I wore my own clothes last week." She had been shown last week in numerous taped pieces through out the show, talking quietly with several different wrestlers.

"Really? I couldn't tell." She rolled her eyes at Sam.  
"Listen I have a ton of other things to do." The lady huffed. "You think you can do a better job? Have at it, I mean after all, I'm just paid for my opinion."

"Your opinion, not your attitude." Sam said, shoving the dress back into the lady's arms. She looked through the clothes and found a perfect outfit in just her size. She wanted to make sure she was comfortable. She pulled on a pair of tight jeans, and a silk black halter top with silver sequins around the arms and neck. She found a great pair of black pumps. She looked in the mirror making sure her hair and make up were to her liking and she walked out of the locker room.

"Shit, Sam." PJ smirked as he walked by. "Looking hot. If you're not busy tonight..." He winked at her, and continued his walk. Sam smiled to herself as she walked down the hall, looking for Joe. She rounded the corner, and saw Joe waiting on her.

"Sam?" He smiled.

"What? Did I do a bad job? I had to pick out my own clothes, the lady in wardrobe gave me what I could only guess was suppose to be a dress." Sam said. "I didn't want to be showing my panties my first time at ringside."

Joe laughed. "Yeah, might as well make them wait for that. You look great."

Sam took a deep breath and linked arms with Joe, as they made their way on stage.

* * *

"Now coming to the ring, accompanied by Samantha Hennig, Micheal McGillicutty!" The announcers voice rang through the arena.

"I can't believe that is little Sam Hennig." King said. "She has grown into a beautiful women, and has inherited all the class and cunning of her Father, Mr. Perfect, Curt Hennig."

"We saw her last week talking with several superstars backstage. And now here she is accompaying her brother to the ring. " Cole said. "Any idea what she was talking to them about?"

"No, but her coming out with her brother sure does make me wonder what she has up her sleeve." King said.  
Sam stood along the outside of the ring, cheering Joe on. When he scored to pin fall, she climbed into the ring and shoved the ref who was trying to raise Joe's hand. She took Joe's hand and raised it high. the crowd had very mixed reactions.  
"Seeing what she just did, its very apparant that she is a women who likes to have things her way and knows how to make that happen." King said, as the siblings walked up the ramp. Sam grinning and telling Joe how great of a match he had.

Cody was waiting for her when she walked through the curtain. He smiled at her, before hugging her.  
"I watched on the monitor."

"Oh no." Sam grinned. "How bad was I?"

"You looked great. I mean, on the monitors. You did a great job." He said, tripping over his words.

Sam smiled gently, liking the first thing that had come out of his mouth. "Thanks. How much time do I have? I'd need a drink."

"My match is after this one. Come on, lets grab you a bottle of water." He said.

Sam watched as Cody walked out to the ring. She watched as the bell rang and he went at it with The Miz. After a minute she walked out and stood on the ramp, watching his match. She slowly made her way to ringside, not touching the apron. Cody looked at her smiling. He jumped on the middle rope, hitting the Beautiful Disaster, and getting the three count. Sam smiled, clapping her hands slowly. Cody rolled Miz out of the ring, and allowed the ref to raise his arm. Sam climbed the stairs and stepped through the ropes, as the ref let go of Cody's arm. She smiled at him, and he returned the smile. Sam walked up and whispered in his ear. Cody's smile turned into a smirk, as Sam turned and walked out of the ring, hopping down from the apron. She turned and smiled at Cody, who hopped out of the ring and held his elbow for her to take, then they walked up the ramp and through the curtain.

"What the hell just happened there?" Cole asked.

* * *

"I'd say a celebration is in order." Joe said as he walked up to Sam, who was talking with Paul.

"I agree." Cody said, walking up to them. "It was a great night."

"Joe, you want to go out? You never go out." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, I think my little sister making her live debut is worth a few drinks." Joe smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Gentlemen, lets go."  
They were all enjoying their time. After two drinks, Joe kissed Sam on the forehead, and said good night. She wasn't surprised. She knew his wife would be waiting up for his call, and he didn't want her to have to stay up late because of him. After a few more drinks, Brandi showed up. Cody cursed under his breath.

"Really?" Sam said, looking at him. Cody was aware that Sam didn't really like Brandi.

"I had no idea she was in town. She asked where I was. I never thought she would end up here." Cody said.

"Well, thanks for ruining my celebration Cody." Sam said, downing her drink and standing up. "Good night boys." She said, paying for her drinks, and walking away.

"Come on Sam!" Cody called after her, but she kept walking.

Paul paid for his drinks, winking at Cody. "Can't let the lady walk to the hotel alone." He grinned, rushing out to catch up with Sam. He rounded the corner of the building, and smiled as he saw Sam only a few steps ahead of him. He quickened his pace, and was soon walking next to her.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey yourself." Paul said.

"You didn't have to leave on account of me." Sam said.

"Yes I did. I couldn't let you walk to the hotel alone." Paul smiled, reaching down and grabbing her hand.

"It's two blocks." She grinned, letting her fingers interlace with his. "I think I would be ok."

"I didn't want to take the chance." Paul laughed. "Besides, I thought that since your brother isn't expecting you back anytime soon, maybe I could persuade you to come back to my hotel room, then I could prove to you that I'm no boy." He grinned.

"Oh yeah. And how would you do that?" Sam smiled at him, letting him pull her closer to him.  
He slipped his arm around her, letting his hand fall to her ass. His lips pressed to her neck.

"I could tell you, but it would be much funner for us both to show you." He grinned, as Sam pressed her lips to his.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam heard the even breathing next to her. This isn't where she had expected her night to lead.

* * *

Sam smiled to herself as she ran a brush through her hair. Things had been going great for her. Her stable had been formed and they were dominating the ring. She was making good money. The only thing she was missing in her life was a man. The problem was, the man she wanted was taken. Not only that, but he was her best friend. He knew everything about her, with the exception of her feeling towards him. But there had been something in the way he looked at her the past week. She had seen something in his eyes. Something that made her decide to tell him everything.  
Sam grabbed her bag, and left the arena, heading towards the hotel. She had to stay late that night, and meet with creative, but she knew where to find him. She ran her bag to her room, and took the elevator to the lower level where the bar was. She took a deep breath when she saw him.  
This was going to change everything between them. He could either accept her feelings for him, and embrace them, or push her away. She didn't know how she would handle the latter, but she couldn't keep her feelings for him hidden any longer.  
Sam walked up and took the stool next to his.  
"Hey Cody." She smiled, until she saw the look on his face.

"Hey Sam." He said, his speech already slurred. He hadn't been there for no more than an hour, she had to wonder how much he had to drink, and what had turned his joyful mood, that he had left the arena with, to this.  
This was the Cody she worried about, the unstable Cody that scared her.

"What's wrong Cody?" She asked.

"Just shit. It's all shit." He mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"My life. It sucks."

"Really?" Sam smiled. This wasn't the first time Cody had drowned his sorrows with alcohol. Cody looked at her, his blue eyes questioning what she was saying. She let her hand rest on his cheek.  
"Cody, you have a life so many people dream of. You have money and fame. A great job. An awesome best friend." Her last comment made him smirk.

He let his hands drop to her thighs, as his smirk grew. He let one hand slide to her back, pulling her closer to him. Sam's breath was caught in her throat. She could see the hunger in his eyes.

"Cody I need to tell you something." She barely breathed. At a normal distance, he wouldn't have been able to hear her over the music that filled the bar. But he was so close she could feel his breath. Smell the alcohol. Her hand that was on his cheek was now behind his head, around his neck, her other hand perched itself high on his thigh to keep her from falling out of her chair.

"Shhh." He said softly, as his lips brushed against her neck, right under her ear, making her shutter.  
"You don't need to tell me anything." He whispered, his hand that was on her thigh was snaking its way around to her ass. His hand grasped around one cheek of her ass, fitting perfectly, and pulling her closer to him. She was practically in his lap. She could feel the tightness growing in his pants, as a warmth replaced the panic through out her body. His hand returned to her thigh, his fingers making their way under her tight mini skirt, stopping just below her pantie line. His hand gripped her upper thigh tightly, as his thumb made soft circle on the inside of her leg.  
Cody let his tongue dance across her neck.

Sam suppressed the moan that was trying to make its way up her throat.  
"Cody."

His lips moved to her ear.  
"She set the date. Six months from today." Cody whispered, moving his lips back to her neck. Sam's heart sank. She pushed him back.

"You got your wedding date set and you do this?" She asked, angrily, pushing his hands off her.

"Oh, come on Sam. Why are you so mad? It was just a little fun." Cody said.

"Fun?" Her hand flew, leaving a complete hand print across his face. She stormed off and found herself knocking on a door she had told herself she was done with, it had been more than a month.  
Paul opened the door, he was still dressed in his nice clothes that he left the arena in. Sam's eyes quickly scanned the room. He was alone. Sam stepped inside, and let her hands grab his shirt. She pulled hard, as buttons went flying around the room. Her lips finding his quickly, as she helped him remove what was left of his shirt, before reaching for his belt. He undressed her just as quick. She backed him up against the bed, shoving him down on the bed, straddling him.

"Angry sex." Paul smirked. "I like this." Sam let her lips press against his, taking his length in at the same time.

* * *

There was no denying that Paul was great in bed. She had never had to fake anything when it came to him, he made sure that she was always as satisfied as he was. But things had become different between them. He seemed to always be around. Not that she cared, he was a fun guy, but he always seemed to have a hand on her at all times, as if claiming her as his. On a normal night with Paul, he'd meet up with them for some drinks, and once everyone was leaving Sam would slip back to his room. Then it was all about sex. After they were both spent, she would end up crashing in his bed until her phone went off at 6am. She would jump up, and head to her room. The last time she had came to his room was different. She was laying, waiting for sleep to come. Her back was to him, her eyes closed. He rolled over, and placed a sweet kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you Sam." He whispered. It was quiet, but enough for her to hear in the silence of the room. He had thought she was asleep.  
When it came down to it, she knew that having a purely sexual relationship with someone she worked so closely with wasn't a good idea, but she needed a way to blow off some steam and stress, and sex with Paul worked. She had told herself after that night, she would no longer use Paul. She didn't want to toy with his emotions. She had started to distant herself from him, but after what had just happened with Cody, she didn't know where else to go. She listened to him breathing for a minute, before slowly getting up and pulling her clothes back on. As she walked out of his room, Joe came around the corner.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I, uh..." She tried, but before she could process what to say to her brother, the door behind her opened. Paul stood there with his boxers on.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" He asked, before realizing that Joe was standing there.  
Joe's face grew dark, but before he could say anything a extremely drunk and pissed Cody stumbled around the other corner.

"Samantha, why did you slap me?" He asked.  
There she was in the middle of the three men who were in her life, all played different roles, but she knew that at that moment she couldn't let any of them go. Her brother, her protector. Cody, her best friend. Paul, the person who wanted her when no one else did. She looked around at the three men, not knowing what to say, but it was apparent that Joe had no idea that she had been spending nights in Paul's room, and the look on Cody's face said the same thing.

"Why did you just come out of Lloyd's room?" Cody asked.  
"You're still fucking him, aren't you?"

"Sam?" Joe asked.

"You are!" Cody yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Sam screamed. "I'm a fucking adult. I can do what I want and sleep with whoever I please. Why the hell do you care Cody? You're wedding date is set. You're getting married. Go, run off to your little bride-to-be and live happily ever after." She said, storming off pass Cody, almost knocking him to the ground hurrying to her room before the tears could spill out of her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam took a deep breath before walking into the arena. She had a week off, and had spent the time moving into a small apartment. Against her brothers wishes. But aside from Joe, she hadn't talked to anyone from work. She had completely ignored all calls from Cody, and had only chatted briefly with Paul through texts.  
She pulled open the door and walked down the hall to find the women's locker room. She quickly got ready, and fought the urge to just stay in the locker room all night. As soon as she walked out, she regretted it.

"Sammy, Sam, Sam." Cody's voice cheerfully called from down the hall. He almost ran to catch her before she could duck back into the locker room.

"What Cody?" She asked, walking down the hall, not waiting for him to catch up with her.

"Stop, please." He said.

"Why should I?" Sam asked.

"How long have we been friends?" He asked.  
"Our whole lives. Maybe that's why. You shouldn't just piss it away. Give me a chance to talk."

"Talk? You were so drunk you probably can't even remember what you did." Sam huffed, as he reached out and grabbed her elbow, pulling her to a stop.

"Please Sam. Just five minutes." Cody's eyes were pleading.

"Fine." She agreed, letting him pull her out of the arena, and around a corner, where they could talk alone.  
"This better be fast. I have to go out with Paul for the first match."

"I'm sorry." He said. "I know it doesn't make up for what happened, nothing I say will. And I do remember what happened, at least most of it. I took advantage of you, knowing you are too good of a person to hurt me. I was hurt, mad, angry."

"It wasn't right, what you did. If it had been anyone else but me you would have cheated on your fiancee." Sam said. "Maybe this is a sign that you aren't ready to get married. Maybe you still want to play." Sam said.

"I have thought about this all week, when you wouldn't take my calls." Cody said.

"I was busy moving. I didn't have time to talk, and quite frankly, I'm still pissed at you." Sam said.

"Yeah, I could tell from the hand print that was on my face for damn near two days." He said, his hand rubbing his face as he remembered the pain she had caused him, despite that, he grinned, also remembering that she hadn't back away from him. He had dreamt of her all week, still able to smell her scent in his sleep.

"You deserved that, and much more." Sam said.  
"Even with everything that was going on, no matter how much I can't stand your girlfriend, I can't believe that you would cheat on her. That's not you. Your not a cheater."

"I know. I am truly sorry for doing that to you, Sam. Forgive me?" He asked. Sam smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I forgive you." Sam said. "But if it wasn't me, someone who had enough sense to know you were engaged, and to stop it before something happened, things could have gotten really bad for you. I have to go. I'll catch up with you later before your match." She smiled as she walked away.

"It was only because it was you that it did happen." Cody said softly. He had all intentions of telling her that how he felt. He knew she had a meeting, but he also knew she would come there and find him. She always did. He had gone over his speech in his head a thousand times before he had gotten to the hotel. But as soon as he sat down his phone rang. A very giddy Brandi on the other end. He hadn't even gotten to say one word. When she told him the date he was speechless. He wasn't ready for that to come. Hell, he hadn't really even been ready to get engaged, but now the ball was rolling, and all he could see was disaster ahead. If he told Sam how he really felt and she pushed him away, he would be crushed, but it may have been worse if she accepted how he felt, because then he would have to tell Brandi, and with her temper, neither of them may make it out alive. He had no idea how he was suppose to just keep going with this wedding, when he was in love with another women. His best friend.

Cody felt the jealousy rise inside him as he heard the giggle come from Sam, when Lloyd grabbed her around the waist. He hated seeing them together. Hated it even worse knowing that she had slept with him. He walked by quickly, before he did something he would regret.

* * *

Sam had thought a lot over the last week. The man she was in love with was engaged, his wedding date was set. Maybe it was time for her to move on. After all, it was nice to feel wanted. And Paul made her feel that way. She didn't know if she was ready to love him, but she knew she needed to move past a man who couldn't love her the way she did him.

"Come on, just go out to dinner with me." Paul smiled. "Just us."

"PJ Lloyd, are you asking me on a date?" Sam smiled.

"I am. Or at least I'm trying." Paul grinned.  
"I know that I said I wasn't ready for a relationship, but you have to admit there is something there between us." He took her hand. "Tell me you feel it too."

"It was suppose to be no strings attached. None of this was suppose to happen." Sam said.

"So you do feel something?" He asked.

"I don't know what I feel. My marriage was awful. I just want to feel wanted. But I don't know if I'm ready for something so serious." Sam said honestly.

"One date. If things go good we can go from there. I'm not asking you to move in with me." He smiled at her.

"Alright. I give in." Sam smiled sweetly. Paul brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

"I'll take things slow, doll."


	10. Chapter 10

"So, you and Lloyd are hanging out a lot together." Cody grumbled.  
"Should I even bother to ask what's going on?"

"We've been seeing each other." Sam said, gulping her drink. She knew that Cody had seen her hanging around with PJ a lot. She knew the questions would come.

"More than just sex?" Cody blurted out.

"Yes." Sam said.

"That's stupid Sam."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He's already used you for sex, now you're going to date him?" Cody said. He had been in a fowl mood all week.

"First of all, the sex was a mutual agreement. And why would it be so bad if it turned into something more?"

"He's not right for you Samantha." Cody said.

"How would you know?" Sam asked defensively.

"I know you. I knew the jerk you married was wrong for you. And I know that Lloyd and you aren't meant for each other." Cody said.

"We're not all as lucky as you, and have found our soul-mates. Some of us have to shop around." Sam said, standing up to leave.

Cody grabbed her hand. "Don't go Sam. I miss you. It's been a month since we've hung out." Sam agreed, and sat back down. After a couple more hours, the sports bar they had been at was ready to close.  
"I guess we need to be heading out, and let them close up." They walked outside, and headed back towards the hotel. It was a nice night. Not too cold.  
"You wanna catch a cab?"

"Nah, it's nice out. I'm not in a hurry." Sam smiled. He knew how much she loved to walk, even at midnight. Cody smiled warmly at her as they started walking towards the hotel.  
"I saw that park close by, I thought that maybe we could cut through it on our way back. " Cody nodded. He had really enjoyed the night with Sam.  
There was a great paved path through the park, Cody smiled when he saw it.

"Come on, Sam. It'll be fun, and it's a short cut." Cody urged, already on the path. Sam hurried and was right behind him.  
She kept hearing foot steps behind them.

"You don't hear that?" She asked.

"It's a walking path, Sam. There's bound to be others on it." Cody said.

"It's dark, Code..." She gasped as the went around a corner and almost ran into a jogger. Her hand reached down and she let her fingers interlace with Cody's, her other hand grabbing his elbow. He couldn't help but laugh at her.  
Cody smiled, making a mental note to take more paths with Sam at night. He gripped his fingers around hers, not wanting her to pull away, but then she leaned into him.

"She's not." Cody said.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Brandi, she isn't my soul-mate." Cody confessed.  
"I have been racking my brain of a way to get out of this and not be the bad guy."

"But why Cody? I mean I know it all happened fast, but you two have been together for so long. Why wouldn't you want to get married?" Sam asked.

"I've told you before, it's not getting married, it's getting married to her." He said.  
"Tell me what to do, Sam. Tell me how to fix this."

"Tell me why and maybe I can help. Maybe you're just having cold feet." Sam suggested.

"I don't love her." Cody said.

"What? What do you mean you don't love her?" Sam asked.

"I thought I did. I had the ring, and was ready to ask her. But then, something happened, and I realized I was never in love with her. She was a replacement for someone else."

"You're in love with another women?" Sam asked. This was the worse part of being in love with your best friend. He came to her needing help with his relationships, and all she wanted to do was scream: 'I'M RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU! CHOOSE ME!'

"I am. I thought I loved Brandi, but now I know I don't. I never really did. It's... well, this other women, it's her. It's always been her. I just never wanted to admit it to myself." Cody said, not even daring to look at Sam, afraid she would be able to read his eyes and know he was talking about her.

"You have to tell her." Sam said, after a minute of thinking.

"You mean... the other women?" Cody asked.

"Well, maybe eventually, but you need to tell Brandi. Let her know the truth. Call off the wedding." Sam said.

"I don't know if it's worth that." Cody said.

"You're in love with her." Sam said. "Love is always worth it."

"Even if she doesn't feel the same way about me?" Cody asked.

"Have you asked her?"

"No, not really. But she's kinda involved with someone else." Cody said.

"But if you don't tell her you will never know the truth." Sam said, wishing she could take her own advice. Wanting nothing more than to stop Cody right there and admit to him how she felt about him, but instead she was giving him advice that would end up tearing him from her.  
"I know it's easier said than done. But you really should. You never know, maybe she's with the other guy because you are with someone else."

"Hmm." Cody said.

"Cody." Sam said, pulling on his arm until he stopped. She looked him in the eyes.  
"You have to break it off with Brandi. Even if this other women doesn't want you, you can't get married into a lie. It doesn't work."

"You're right." Cody said, as they started walking again. He knew he would have to break it off with Brandi, he just didn't know how.

"Besides, who could resist the Runnels charm?" Sam laughed. They held hands until they got to the hotel. He walked her to her room, and kissed her hand.

"Thanks for talking with me Sam." He smiled.

"We really do need to start hanging out more. I miss you. You always make me smile." Sam said, pulling Cody into a hug.  
"Anytime you need me, I'm here."

"Lock your door." He smiled. He turned to leave, wishing he would have told her that he always needed her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, think you can live with out Lloyd for a day?" Cody asked, holding up two tickets.

Sam grabbed the tickets out of his hands.  
"Nickelback?!" She screamed.

"An early birthday gift." Cody said.

"My birthday isn't until next month. You didn't have too." Sam said.

"Oh, ok. Then give them back." Cody said, holding his hand out.

"No way!" Sam cried, giving Cody a hug. "Thank you."

"I know it's early, but this is the only time we are close to them while they are touring." Cody explained.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked seeing the tickets were dated for the next day.

"We'll meet up in the lobby at check out, and go from there." Cody smiled.

"Sounds good." Sam squealed. "You're the best." She hugged him again before seeing Paul down the hall. "Hey PJ! Guess what Cody got me?" She took off to show him.

Cody watched her, cringing when Lloyd met her with a kiss. They had been getting along great, while Cody and Brandi had been fighting more than ever. He thought back tot heir most recent fight, where she had threatened him for the millionth time that she was going to postpone the wedding. He spoke before thinking.  
"Postpone? Just cancel the damned thing!" He yelled before stomping out of her apartment.  
That was two days ago, and he hadn't talked to her yet. He had sent her a text telling her he needed to cool off.  
It was killing him to see Sam giggling with another man. He knew it should be him, he just couldn't get up the nerve to tell her how he felt.

* * *

Cody's hands were sweating. He had been trying all night to tell Sam how he felt, and the night was coming to an end. Even after a few beers, he couldn't do it. He was terrified that she would reject him.

"Hey, snap out of it!" Sam said, gently slapping him on the chest.  
"What flavor do you want?" They had stopped for ice cream, before heading to the hotel for the night.

"Did you have a good time?" Sam asked, as they stepped off the elevator, onto their floor.

"Yeah, I had a great time. Did you?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I got to see my favorite band with one of my favorite people." Sam smiled.  
"Even though you've been zoned out all night. What's wrong?"

"Tons." Cody said. "I'm ok." He gave a weak grin.

"Come in. We can talk." Sam said, holding her door open. Cody walked in and she sent PJ a text telling him she would call in a few minutes. They sat on the couch.  
"What's wrong?"

"Brandi and I are fighting." Cody said.

"Have you talked to her, I mean about what we talked about?" Sam asked.

"No. The other girl, she seems pretty happy where she is." He said, remembering how Sam had sent numerous texts to Lloyd through out the night.

"Your happiness has nothing to do with the other girl. Cody you can't get married just because the person you want to be with is with someone else. You should get married because your in love and you can't live with out her." Sam took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted was for Cody to get married, but the thought of him finding true love with this other women scared the hell out of her.  
"Please learn from my mistake. Get married for you. Because you want it, because you want her. Not because you feel like your stuck."

"I get what you're saying Sam, but what if I give up Brandi and never find happiness again?" Cody asked.

"Code, you aren't happy now. You won't magically become happy because you get married." Sam said, as her phone started ringing. "That's PJ." She said.

"Take it, I'm going to head to bed. I'll call you in the morning." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks for tonight, Cody. I had a great time." She smiled as he got up and started towards the door.  
"Hey." Sam said into the receiver. "The concert was amazing! Yeah I wish you were closer too."  
That was all Cody needed to hear. As he walked to his room, he sent Brandi a text, telling her he would come to her place tomorrow, and they could talk.

* * *

Time with Sam always passed to quickly. Cody was already walking into the entrance of Brandi's apartment. He knew he should be there to tell her that he was done, and he was sorry for letting it go on for so long, but after hearing the little bit of the phone conversation last night between Sam and Lloyd, he was defeated.  
He knocked twice and walked in. Brandi was sitting in front of the tv, flipping thru the channels.

"Cody." She smiled. "How are you?"

"Sorry." He muttered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You need to tell me what's going on, I can't read your mind." Brandi said.  
"Is it the wedding?"

"Yes." Cody said, sitting down and letting his head fall into his hands.  
"I'm not ready for this. I don't want a huge wedding."

"When will you be ready?" Brandi asked.

"I don't know. When I call you and ask you to meet me in Vegas." He said, looking at her.  
"You know that all this wedding stuff isn't for me. I never asked for this. I asked for you, not every one else. Not all this planning, all this stress. This is shit we can do without." Cody said.  
"Do we really need personalized mints? Seriously! This is going too far."

"I just wanted to give you the wedding you wanted." Brandi said.

"Do you not know me at all?" Cody asked. "I don't want this. I don't want the huge ceremony. That's not me."

"So what are you saying?" Brandi asked.  
In that instant Sam was sitting in front of him. That was all he could see, and he knew what he wanted, as he reached forward and pulled her shirt off. A loud growl came from his throat, as he tore the rest of her clothes off, picking her up and taking her to the bedroom. As Brandi moaned his name, all he could hear was Sam's voice. He pictured Sam's body as his thrusts grew faster. He imagined her pants of ecstasy being Sam's, and as she cried out his name one last time, it pushed him over the edge. Cody was trying to catch his breath as he rolled off her, and onto his back.

"God, Cody, where did that come from?" Brandi asked. It was her own voice he heard this time, he looked over at her.

"I have to go." Cody said, gathering his clothes, and walking to the door.

"But we haven't talked about the wedding." Brandi said.

"Yes we did. I was serious about Vegas." He said, tying his shoes. "When I'm ready I'll call you to meet me there. It will be us, and just us. That's it. When things slow down at work, we'll have a little party to celebrate. There is no planning, no buying, no dresses. I don't want the media to know everything before I do." He smiled at her as he grabbed his keys and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was surrounded by almost everyone who was important to her. Her family and closest friends were all sitting around the table, all but one. Cody.  
Since they had gone to the concert last month, things weren't the same between them. Cody had began to separate himself from Sam. She had tried time after time to get him to go out with her and PJ for drinks, but there was always some excuse.  
She had tried to talk to him about his wedding, which would be only two months from now. But every time she said something he would say he didn't want to talk about it.  
Sam put on a smile for everyone at dinner, but she had no idea how she was going to make it through the party that would follow dinner, back at her apartment.  
As they were leaving, Joe pulled Sam to the side.

"What's wrong Sammy?" He asked. "Cody?" Sam tried to stop the tears, but it was too late. They poured out of her eyes, as her brother pulled her into his chest.  
"Oh, Sammy." He said, stroking her hair. "Did he say he would come?" Sam nodded. "Then he'll show. You know that. Maybe he got stuck in traffic." Joe lifted her chin. "He'll be at your party." He wiped the tears from her face, and they walked out of the restaurant.

After two hours, Sam was pretty wasted. Cody still hadn't shown up, but Sam had decided to drown her sorrows. And she was now having a great time. She had her arms wrapped around PJ's neck, mostly because she would fall if she didn't have someone to steady her. The night was winding down. Most of the people were leaving, when a voice whispered in her ear.

"Sorry I'm late." Cody said, making Sam's head twirl around. She had a huge grin on her face.

"Code! You came. I didn't think you were going too." She said, her speech slurred. She was almost screaming over the music.

"You care if I steal her for a minute?" He asked PJ. "She seems like she could use some fresh air anyway." PJ passed her over to Cody, who walked her to her room, and out on the balcony.

Sam took a deep breath of the cold air, it helping her to sober up a bit. "I really didn't think you were going to come." She said.

"How could I miss my best friend's birthday?" Cody smiled. "Besides I got you a little something." he said, holding out and small box.

"No. You already got me my gift." Sam said.

"I know, but when I saw this I thought of you. It was cheap." He said, opening the box.

Sam smiled at the small gold chain, with her birthstone hanging from it. "Thank you. Will you help me put it on?" She asked. Chills formed on her skin when his hands touched her.

"Anything for you." He smiled, as she pulled him into a hug.  
She felt him take a deep breath, as her arms snaked around him, pulling him close to her. She let her lips gently slide against his neck, and she felt his body get stiff.

He hadn't had a drink all night, but he felt drunk. Her scent danced into his nose as he took a deep breath. The smell of her perfume, mixed with her soap had always done something to him, but tonight she was letting her hands linger for too long. He felt himself scrambling to hold back, but when he felt her lips touch his neck, all he could do was freeze. He was worried that if he moved, he wouldn't be able to stop his reaction to what she had done.  
He could feel her breath tickle his ear, as her hand snaked its way up the back of his shirt.

"I've missed you Cody." Her voice was almost a moan.

"You saw me a couple days ago." He managed to say.

"You know what I mean." Sam said. "I have to tell you a secret." She breathed.  
"Do you want to know it?"

"Sure?" He questioned, not sure if he wanted to know her secret.

"That night in the bar, when I slapped you, do you remember that?" She asked.

"Yeah." Cody answered.

"I wouldn't have stopped you. You could have had me, all of me." She whispered.  
"I love you Cody." She let her lips press against his neck, but before he could respond, the door to her balcony was sliding open, and she pulled away.  
"PJ." She giggled. "Where did you go?"

"Man, she's really messed up." PJ smiled towards Cody.

"Yeah, she needs to get to bed." Cody said.  
He sat in his car for what seemed like an hour. He wasn't sure what to do about what had just happened. If it was up to him, he would have shoved Lloyd out of the room and taken her right there, but he knew she was drunk. And by the time morning rolled around, she wouldn't remember anything that had happened. And if she hadn't been drinking, none of it would have ever happened. She would have never said she loved him, she would have never kissed him.

* * *

"How was the party after we left?" Joe asked, as Sam walked into catering.

"I have no idea. I can't remember anything." Sam said, almost falling into the seat next to him.

"That's a nice necklace, Lloyd get it for you?" Joe asked.

"No. I think Cody did. I tried to call him, but he hasn't answered." Sam said.  
"I drank way too much."

"I'm just glad mom left before you performed that table dance for Lloyd." Joe said.

"Shut up! you're kidding right?" Sam asked.

"Maybe." Joe snickered.

"Come on, Joe. Tell me your kidding." Sam said.

"I don't know what happened after I left." Joe laughed. Sam pushed him.

"Alright, enough joking. I have to go to a meeting." Sam said, standing up.

"Have fun." Joe called.

"Weee!" Sam laughed as she walked down the hall. Cody was standing across from the men's locker room.  
"Code!" Sam yelled.

"Hey Sam. How are ya?" He asked.

"Good, why haven't you been answering my calls?" She asked.

"My phone has been messed up." Cody said.

"Well, thanks for the necklace." Sam said, letting her finger play with the charm.

"Looks good on you." He smiled. It took everything he had not to pull her into him and kiss her, remembering what happened at her party.

"I'll catch up with you later. I'm late for a meeting." Sam smiled, as she hurried through the doors next to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam had been happy with how her life was going in every aspect but one.  
She was dreading this talk with PJ. He was such a nice guy, but things weren't going how she thought they would. She knew why. It was because she had feelings for another man. Her best friend, who was engaged to another women. Sam had put her feelings on the back burner since she was young, but she couldn't do it anymore. She knew she had to tell him how she felt, but she knew she would also have to break things off with PJ. She had been putting it off for a while, trying to find the right time. Now here she was. The taping for Smackdown was finished, and she had some time off in front of her. Two weeks to do nothing. She took a deep breath as she walked out of the locker room to find PJ. He was waiting in his normal spot, but the look on his face was anything but normal.

"Hey Sam." He said softly as she walked up to him.  
"We need to talk."

"Yes we do." Sam said.

"Things aren't going so well between us, are they?" He asked.

"Is it really that obvious?" Sam forced a smile.

"I know why." PJ said.  
"It's this thing between you and Cody, isn't it?"

"Why is it that everyone but him can read me so well?" Sam asked.

"You love him, don't you?" PJ asked. Sam nodded.  
"Since when?"

"Since I was about 15." Sam said.

"You have to tell him." PJ said.

"Don't you think I have tried? Every time something stops me." Sam took a deep breath.  
"It's like we aren't meant to be."

"No, Sam." PJ said. "You know I saw you that night, at your party. I saw the way you two held each other, the way he was with you. It was that night when things became clear to me. I honestly don't know how I never saw it before then."

"I'm sorry Paul." Sam said softly, as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Don't be sorry that your in love. Love should be happy." PJ said.  
"Tell him, let him know how you really feel, before it's too late."  
PJ pulled her into a hug. "You know I love you. If you need me I'm here."

"Thanks. I love you PJ." Sam said.

* * *

Her words echoed in his ears as he stormed down the hall. He had finally heard what he needed to hear.

"Cody, what's wrong dude?" Joe asked.

"Your sister. You have said how many times for me to tell her how I feel. Well thanks, because I just went to tell her, and I heard her telling Lloyd how much she loves him." Cody held his phone to his ear.  
"Brandi, I'm ready. Meet me in Vegas, we're getting married tonight." He said, storming out of the arena.

* * *

"Sam!" Joe yelled. "I've been looking for you for almost an hour."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, as she was walking out of a meeting.

"It's Cody. He's going to Vegas to get married. Tonight." Joe said.

"He's what?" Sam gasped. "We're what, two hours from Vegas?" Sam asked as she started towards her car. She knew Joe was saying something to her, but she could no longer hear anyone. Her brain was yelling at her to get to Cody. To stop him from making a huge mistake.  
Her phone was pressed to her ear as she hit the interstate. "Please pick up Cody." She whispered. His voicemail answered.  
"Hey, I can't answer, you know what to do. Later." She had heard this ten times already.  
"Cody you better not do this!" Sam yelled into her phone, before hanging it up.

She was a few miles before her exit when she hit dead stopped traffic. She grabbed her phone again. Cody's phone went straight to voicemail, so she called Joe.

"Hey Sam. Anything?" He asked.

"No, and I'm stuck in traffic. He won't answer me at all, try to find out where he is. Please Joe." Sam cried.

"I'll call you back." Joe said. Sam's mind was going crazy. She was stuck here, not able to get to Cody, to tell him how she felt. The man she loved could be marrying someone he wasn't in love with. Her phone rang, and she grabbed it.

"Cody?" She asked.

"No, sis. He text me, said he's at the Little White Wedding Chapel. He said he would sent pictures." Joe said.

"And what did you say?" Sam asked.

"I text him and said you were on your way, to wait until you got there. But I haven't heard anything. Have you gotten anywhere, or are you still stuck in traffic?" Joe asked.

"We've inched up. Wait I see my exit. I'm not waiting for this shit anymore. I'll call you later. Thanks Joe." Sam hung her phone up and turned sharply onto the shoulder, speeding to her exit. Horns were going off like crazy, but she didn't care. When she hit the exit, she programmed her GPS with the wedding chapel.

Her heart was racing as she pulled up and slammed on her brakes. It had taken her over three hours to get there. If Brandi had beat her there, they could already be married. What would she do then?  
Sam raced into the chapel. There was a wedding going on, but it wasn't Cody. She looked around the chapel, and didn't see him anywhere. Her stomach turned as she made her way out of the building.  
She was too late. He was already gone, and the wedding was finished.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam stood on the small sidewalk outside of the building, not knowing what to do. Trying to think of where to go. She turned to go to her car, her head down.

"Why so sad?" Cody's voice asked. "Wedding are a happy occasion."  
Sam's head snapped up to see Cody leaning against her car.  
"Should I ask what you're doing here?" He said.

"Am I too late?" Sam asked. Her eyes scanning the lot for Brandi.

"Too late? Too late for what?" Cody grinned. He held up his left hand.  
"I see no ring." He smiled.

Sam took a deep breath, as relief flooded her body. Her knees grew weak and she sank to the sidewalk. She pulled her knees up and let her head rest on them.  
Cody sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Sam shoved him away.  
"I should kick your ass." She hissed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I could have been arrested for how I drove to get here."

"Hey now, I never asked you to come." Cody laughed.

"Shut up, you ass." Sam smiled.

"I'm guessing your brother told you where I was." Cody said. Sam nodded. "Did he happen to tell you why?"

"I already know why you're here. You're a dumb ass." Sam said.  
"Why would you do this?"

"I really don't know what to say. I was mad, I called Brandi before she got on the plane and told her not to come." Cody said.

"This was so stupid, Code." Sam said. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking how tired I am of seeing the women I love with someone else, and maybe I would feel better if I was with someone else too." Cody said. "You have no idea what it's like to see the person you feel like your meant to be with in love with someone else."

"Yes I do." Sam said.

"What?" Cody asked. "You seem happy with Lloyd."

"We broke up tonight. He got to know me too well, and couldn't live with the fact that he would always have to be in competition with someone else." Sam said.

"Great, this is just what I need to hear. As if I hadn't already heard enough tonight. I..." Cody started, but Sam placed a finger against his lips.

"Cody, this, what you did tonight. It's not how it should be. You can't get married because you don't feel wanted. Whoever this other women is that you're in love with is an absolute fool not to see it." Sam said.

"You're telling me." Cody said softly.

"You're always wanted, Cody." Sam said, looking into his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Cody asked, not able to look away.

"I drove all this way, at 90 miles per hour, to try and stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life. I'm sitting right here in front of you, and you still don't see it?" Sam asked.  
Cody looked at her, not sure what to say. How to act. He was afraid to move, worried that the moment would pass.  
Sam waited, knowing he was going to say something, but the words never came.  
"I told you on my birthday."

"You were drunk." Cody said.

"You remember?" Sam asked.

"I would never forget the words you said to me. It was the same words you said to Lloyd tonight. The words that made me drive here and almost get married." Cody said.

"I meant what I said that night. No matter how much I had been drinking. I meant it." Sam said, turning her face away from his. "So, no matter what this other women says to you, you're always wanted." She said softly, as she stood up and started to her car.

"It's you." Cody said, stopping her in her tracks. "It's always been you. Always." He took a deep breath, walking up behind her. He let his hand take hers.  
"I have never told you, because I never wanted to lose you."  
Sam turned to see the question in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body to his.  
Sam smiled as he leaned in. She let her free hand go to the back of his neck, pulling him in. It was like electricity surged through their bodies when their lips met.

"I love you." Cody said, his forehead resting against hers as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you." Sam smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam woke up as the sun poured through the small space between the curtains. The smile on her face was the only thing she was wearing. Her hand searched the bed, but felt nothing. Then she heard the door, and her head snapped towards it. He walked in carrying two cups of coffee. Steam coming through the opening. He smiled at her, as he sat the cups down on the dresser. He walked over and pulled her into his arms.  
"Good morning Mrs. Runnels." Cody smiled, letting his lips fall to Sam's neck. Sam lifted her left hand and smiled at the ring on it. She still couldn't believe that they had gotten married.

"Good morning." Sam moaned, as Cody's lips traveled up until they met hers. They were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Joe's been calling all morning. Both of our phone's. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Cody asked.

"Cody I came here to stop you from getting married, not to marry you. Besides you know how he is. He didn't even want me dating anyone, if Joe finds out I'm married, and no one from my family was there to see it, I really don't know what he would do." Sam said. "I'm not saying forever. Just give me a few weeks to figure out how to tell him."

"I told you last night, well I guess it was this morning. I don't care who knows, and who doesn't. As long as I have you, that's all I need." Cody smiled, kissing her again, before letting her go so she could answer her phone.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Well?" Joe asked. "I've been calling you and Cody all night. Now you finally answer. What's going on?"

"Well, Cody was probably busy. You know, it was his wedding night." Sam shoot a smirk at Cody, who took the chance to grab her around the waist, planting kisses across the back of her neck. Sam tried to keep herself from giggling.

"So, he got married?" Joe asked. "And you're ok with this?"

"I talked to him. He knew what he was doing." Sam said, pushing Cody to arms length.  
"I was there when it happened. He seemed happy."

"How are you?" Joe asked.

"As long as he's happy, I'll be ok." Sam said.

"So what's your plan now?" Joe asked. "Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?"

"I have some time off. I think I'll stay here a week. Take some time to myself." Sam smiled as Cody started kissing up her arm.

"Don't do anything stupid Sam." Joe said.  
"I love you Sammy."

"I love you Joey. Bye." Sam said, hanging up and tossing her phone to the table, allowing Cody to pull her into his arms again.  
"Coffee's cold." Sam yelled to Cody, who was getting out of the shower.

"I'd say so. It's been what, three hours since I brought it back here."  
The rest of the week was spent with them in the hotel, ordering room service.

* * *

"I hate to let you go." Cody said. They had everything packed up.

"You have to go to work." Sam smiled.

"Tell me how you scored two weeks off work." Cody said.

"Ah, you know, Hunter and I go way back. I just shook my ass for him." Sam smiled.

"Care to show your husband how that works." Cody grinned, pulling her to him, kissing her.

"I've already shown you." Sam giggled. "Seriously, I'm going to miss you."

"You can always just come to work with me." Cody smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I can just see it. Us walk in with rings on. Shit would hit the fan." Sam said. "And I would be put to work. I'm not stupid enough to go to work when I'm off. But you are close to me. Should I wait up?" She smiled, knowing the answer. She kissed him.  
"I'll see you tomorrow night." She slipped the rings off her finger, and put them on a necklace, hooking it around her neck and letting it slide under her shirt. Cody frowned.  
"It's only for a couple weeks. I promise."

"As long as you make this up to me." Cody grinned. Sam kissed him, and watched him walk out the door. She had gotten a later flight.

* * *

It felt great to be home, but Sam was already missing Cody. She had played with the chain around her neck the whole flight. As soon as she had closed her door to her apartment, she called Cody.

"Hey Sexy." He answered. "I take it you got home safely."

"Yes I did. I miss you though." Sam said.

"I already have my bag packed. It takes me less than an hour to get to your place." Cody said.

"I'll have dinner waiting. Be careful." Sam said.


	16. Chapter 16

Cody had the house show off, and had come back to Sam's after RAW and Smackdown.  
Sam was woken up by someone beating on her front door. She rolled out of Cody's arms, and grabbed a t-shirt. She grabbed a hair tie, and pulled her hair back. She looked through the peep hole to see Joe. She opened the door, and he walked in.

"Was that Runnels car I saw in the parking lot?" He asked. Hearing her new last name made her realize that she still had her rings on. She put her hands behind her back and slid them off, dropping them in the drawer in the hall desk.  
"Why are you wearing his shirt?" Joe asked, making Sam look down.

_Fuck! _She thought. She had grabbed his shirt off the floor.  
"Will you give me time to wake up? Jesus, Joe. I haven't even had my coffee. You're lucky I made it to the door clothed." Sam said, walking to the kitchen to start the coffee pot.

"What is he doing here?" Joe asked.

"Well, right now he's sleeping. Since when is it a big deal that Cody is at my place? He's here all the time." Sam said.

"Not really. Not since you got together with Lloyd. He won't like this." Joe said.

"PJ and I aren't together anymore. And can you keep it down? Rude." Sam said.

"Is there trouble in paradise?" Joe laughed. Sam looked at him, not following. "Well, he's so close to home, I figured that he would be there with his new wife." Sam turned away so her face wouldn't give her away.  
"You know, Brandi."

"I don't know." Sam said. "He didn't mention anything. He just crashed here. Pour me some coffee. I'm gonna get dressed." Sam said, walking to the end of the hall, and into her room, locking the door behind her. She shook Cody, and Cody pulled her to him kissing her.

"Good morning Beautiful." He smiled.

"Shh. Joe's here. He knows your here, he saw your car. He thinks you had a fight with your wife." Sam smiled. "Get dressed, and come out. But no funny business." Sam said, getting up to get dressed, as Cody slapped her on the ass. "I mean it." She smiled at him. She kissed him quickly before leaving the room.

"What do ya know Joe?" Cody grinned as he walked into the living room.

"How's married life?" Joe said, pouring Cody a cup of coffee.

"It's good. Can't complain." Cody grinned towards Sam.

"Hmm, and your wife has no problem with you staying here over night?" Joe said.

"Why would she?" Cody asked, sticking his head in the frig, coming back out with his hands full of breakfast foods. He started walking over to the stove, but Sam walked up.

"I'll get it." She smiled softly at Cody.

"You sure?" He winked at her.

"Yeah, I don't want you burning down my kitchen." Sam said, taking the stuff out of his hands. Cody let his finger trace her empty ring finger on her left hand.

"So when are you heading home?" Joe asked, sitting on the sofa.

"I'm in no hurry." Cody said, taking a seat in a stool at the bar, so he could watch Sam cook.

"Isn't your wife waiting for you?" Joe asked.

"Nope. My house is empty. My wife has a busy life. She's hard to keep up with." Cody grinned.  
Joe found ESPN, and settled back.  
"What about you? Your wife get tired and throw you out for the day?"

"Ha ha. She does work, ya know. I usually spend my time here with Sam through the week." Joe said.  
Cody looked at Sam and she shrugged, making a mental note to start going to Cody's.  
"So, I never heard an answer as to why you had on a Cody Rhodes shirt, Sam."

"Do you know how many of his shirts I have?" Sam called from the kitchen.

"It's just funny that was the same shirt he had on last night." Joe said.

"Are you trying to get at something, Joe?" Sam asked. "I have shirts of everyone that is in the stable. If you wanna go look I bet I have some of Dad's old shirts too."

Joe looked at her. "Sorry. I wasn't trying to imply anything. I was just giving Runnels a hard time."  
Sam took a deep breath, not wanting to get mad. When she was mad things came out of her mouth, and she wasn't ready to have to explain the impromptu marriage in Vegas.  
She was hoping the more that Joe saw them around each other the easier it would be for him to accept the fact that she hadn't told him about it before it happened.

* * *

"3:00 comes fast." Joe said. "I'm gonna go get my family from school. You two have plans for later?"

"Plans? Like what?" Cody asked.

"Dinner." Joe said. "You don't seem like you're going home today, come over for dinner tonight, both of ya." Joe said, closing the door behind him before they could say no.

"Darling, I don't know how much more of this I can handle." Cody said, pulling Sam into his arms.

"Yeah, well you saw how he was with you just being here. If he knows that we are married, and I never even told him..." Sam took a deep breath.

"He'll be pissed." Cody said.

"He'll be beyond pissed." Sam said. "Just act normal tonight."

"That's the problem. Our normal now isn't what it used to be, Sam." He placed a sweet kiss on her lips, and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "This is our new normal, and I like our new normal." He grinned.

"I know, Code. Just give me a little time. Let me find a way to break it to him gently." Sam smiled, kissing him. Cody agreed, knowing how Joe was. How protective of Sam he was. Sam would figure it all out. Time for him wasn't a factor. They had the rest of their lives together. He was at peace in life, and knew things would work them self out.


	17. Chapter 17

"I've seen you on TV. You should have known I would find you." Sam quickly deleted the voicemail. Her hands trembling.  
It had been almost 8 months since she had last heard his voice. Her stomach jumped with nerves and she ran to the toilet.

"Hey, Sam!" Cody called as he walked through her front door.  
Sam had started a new life. She was happy with her career and her husband of a month and a half, even if no one else knew they were married.  
Cody followed the sounds from the bathroom, and was leaning over her, trying to pull her hair out of the way.  
"Are you ok, Sam?" He asked. Sam managed to nod, trying to shoo him out of the bathroom, before her head was back in the toilet. Cody refused to leave, gently rubbing her back, while reaching over and filling a cup with water. Sam stayed on the floor for a minute, making sure her nerves had settled, before taking Cody's outstretched arm, and pulling herself up. Taking the water and rinsing out her mouth.  
Cody was looking at her.

"I'm ok. Just some bad food." Sam forced a smile.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yeah. I knew that chicken tasted bad." Sam said. She wasn't going to tell him about the call. After all, just because he was able to get her number didn't mean anything. Her address wasn't made public. He had no idea where she was living. She made herself believe she was safe.

"I can call Joe and tell him that you aren't feeling well." Cody volunteered.

"No. It's Maddie's birthday. It would take me being hit by a semi for me to miss this." Sam said. "I missed her birth. When I got my life back I swore I wouldn't miss anything else." Sam said, pulling out her toothbrush.  
An hour later they were at Joe's. Maddie was hanging on Cody's leg, like always. He was her favorite person, behind Sam.

"Time for cake." Joe called. "Don't worry Sam, I'll double the icing for you." Sam's stomach turned.

"No thanks. I don't want any." Sam said. Joe walked over and placed his hand on her head.

"No fever. You feeling alright? I've never known you to turn down cake." Joe asked.

"She had her head in the toilet when I got to her place to pick her up." Cody chimed in.

Sam shoot a hard glare at Cody. "I'm fine." She said. "I just ate something that didn't agree with me."

"Alright." Joe said, knowing by her tone of voice not to mess with her anymore.  
Sam sat with Cody on the back porch swing watching the kids run around the yard. The thoughts in her head were going crazy. Every time a phone would go off she would jump.  
Cody smiled over at her. He acted like he was stretching and let his arm lay on the top of the swing behind her. He tapped her on the shoulder. Sam looked at him and smiled.

"You seem out of it tonight. You ok, babe?" Cody asked quietly. Sam nodded, turning her attention back towards the kids. She couldn't help but smile as her niece ran after Joe. Apparently she was it in their game of tag.  
"How many do you want?" Cody asked.

"What?" Sam had no idea what he was talking about.

"Kids. It's occurred to me that we have a lot of things we never talked about before, well, you know." He smiled.

"I've never really thought about a number." Sam said. "When I have enough, I'll know." She smiled. "You?"

"A handful would work." He smiled, wanting desperately to kiss her. She was so beautiful with the soft breeze blowing, making her hair stir around her face. His attention was drawn away from her as Maddie ran up and tagged him.

"You're it, Cody!" She giggled, running away.

"The sooner the better." Cody added, gently squeezing Sam's shoulder, before jumping up and chasing Maddie.

* * *

Over the next week, Sam had gotten some threatening text messages. She refused to get anyone else involved in it. She didn't want Cody to worry, and Joe would flip if he found out. She would be put on lock down, and would lose any chance of seeing Cody.  
Cody on the other hand had been pushing for her to tell Joe about them being married.  
"Samantha, it's been close to two months. You said a couple weeks." His voice rang in her ears. She knew she had to let everyone know, but things in her life were out of whack right now. She was trying hard to fit everything together, feeling like she was hanging on by a thread to reality.  
Sam didn't want to fight with Cody anymore. She wanted everyone to know that she was married to the man of her dreams, at the same time, she was clinging to the one thing she had control over.

Sam's eyes moistened when she heard the newest message from her ex.  
"Joe can't save you every time." His voice was angry. A sound she had grown use to over their five years together. Sam deleted the message, quickly turning to head to the ring, when she ran straight into PJ.

"Hey, Sam." He grinned.

"Hey PJ." Sam said, taking a deep breath, to settle her nerves.

"I just wanted to let you know, if you need to, uh, talk with someone about Cody getting married, I'm always here." He grinned, lifting her hand to his lips. "We can always go back to no strings attached."

"Sam, come on. You're late." Cody yelled. She could see the anger in his eyes. She grinned at PJ and walked quickly down the hall.  
"I swear Sam, if I see him hit on you one more time, I'm going to kick his ass. A man shouldn't have to stand by while another man hits on his wife."

"He doesn't know." Sam tried, only angering him more.

Cody stopped. "No one knows Sam. That's the problem." He took a deep breath.  
"I know what happened between you two. You think the fact that he has seen you naked, the fact that he's had you more than once doesn't kill me? I'm not good at hiding my feelings. I have always been a person that speaks his mind. And here I am keeping things in. I go out to the ring with tape around my finger, and everyone thinks its for another women." He reached down the front of her shirt and pulled out the long necklace that held her rings. "I love you Sam. I want everyone in the world to know it's you this tape is for. I want you to wear these for everyone to see."

Sam took her rings out of his hand and pushed the necklace down the front of her shirt.  
"I know. Next week, we're going to Joe's for a cook out. I will tell him then."

"And what about everyone else?" He asked.

"Cody, Joe is the one I'm worried about. Once I tell him, I won't have a problem telling anyone else." She looked around, and smiled when she didn't see anyone else. She placed a hand on Cody's cheek. "I'm sorry." She said, kissing him. "I'll make it up to you tonight. That is if you aren't too mad to come to my room later?" She grinned. Cody placed his arm around her, pulling her to him, kissing her.

"Hmm, let me think. This would be our first real argument, right?" Sam nodded. "Sounds like you own me some make-up sex." He grinned, kissing her.

"We better go. We should have been out there already."


	18. Chapter 18

"You... are... mine!" His words echoed in her ear. The words that made her think she was in love with him, had come to be the words that she feared the worse.

Tim had been a charmer from the start. Not that it would have taken much to charm Sam at that point.  
She was barely an adult when her dad passed. She had always been a great kid, she had made it through college before things started going down hill for her. She had Joe there until that point to make sure she never got into any trouble. She wasn't very good at staying out of trouble on her own. She had got a great job after college, that's where she met Tim.

Sam was working for local television station, as an editor for a news channel. Tim was there for an interview. He watched her from afar, and she couldn't help but notice him. He was handsome, and built. After an hour of watching her work on his interview, he walked over to her and asked her out to dinner. He turned on his charm, and Sam couldn't resist.  
That night at dinner he told her how beautiful she was, and how she was exactly what he had been looking for in a women. He charmed her right into his bed.  
"Samantha, you are mine." He whispered lovingly into her ear. She had fallen too deep that night, there was no turning back. Not even when he started putting him before her. He was always pulling her where he wanted to go. Before long, after many times of arriving late for work, she had lost her job, and gone through her savings. Tim was supporting her, and when he purposed to her, she felt like she was in love. Once she had said yes, things changed with them. Tim became more controlling and demanding. But it wasn't until they were married when he beat her for the first time. It was their wedding night. They had gone on their honeymoon. He had rented some cabin off in the woods.  
"I didn't like how all those men were looking at you tonight." He said. "And that one, Cody? If you ever talk to him again." Tim had said.

"He's a friend of the family. His dad worked with mine for years." Sam had tried to explain.

Tim grabbed her by the hair, and threw her on the bed. He slapped her across the face when she tried to get up. "You are mine!" He yelled. Sam had spent the rest of the week recovering from the first night, while Tim went out and did his own thing.

* * *

Sam smiled when she heard the light knocking coming from the connecting doors. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door, opening it. Cody was standing there with a smile on his face. He had already shed his clothing. His eyes roamed her from head to toe, before looking her in the eye.  
"For the reason I'm here, you seem slightly over dressed." He grinned.  
Sam giggled as Cody's hands began to remove her clothes. She let him walk her backwards to the bed, sweetly placing kisses on any bare skin he could reach.

Sam snuggled up to Cody's chest. His arms were wrapped around her.  
"We may have to fight more often." Cody yawned. Sam smiled as she gave into sleep.

_She heard a knock on the hotel door. She had only opened it slightly before it was being pushed open. She was slammed against the wall, and punched in the face._  
_"I told you that you are mine. Did you forget that?" Tim asked._  
_"Just because you filed for divorce, doesn't change that. You got me?" _  
_Sam's screams had attracted people, who were banging on the door. Threats were being made that the cops had been called._  
_"You are mine!" He yelled in her ear, before pushing her to the floor, making his retreat._

Sam sat up quickly, her head spinning, as she tried to remember where she was.  
"Sam?" Cody asked sleepily, as she had woke him. He was reaching for her when she jumped out of bed, not able to make it to the bathroom, she grabbed the plastic trash can that was two steps in front of her.  
Cody tried his best to comfort her, as tears ran down her face.

Sam washed her face, after cleaning out the trash can. Cody stood in the bathroom door frame watching her.  
"Why does this seem to be the normal?" Cody asked. Suddenly Sam bolted to the toilet again.  
"Samantha." Cody said, getting her a fresh glass of water. She flushed the toilet and took the glass from his hand.  
"Sam, is there something you need to tell me?" He asked, his eyes searching hers. She nodded and let him pull her up from the floor, and take her to a chair.

* * *

Sam had taken the next few days off work. She couldn't work with how she was feeling. She was at home, sending a picture to Cody's phone. She hadn't received any more calls. Instead they were coming in text.  
The one she had gotten that morning scared the life out of her.

I know where you're at. No one can save you this time.

The number was blocked, but again, Sam convinced herself that nothing would come of it. There was no way that he could find out where she lived. And anyway, Cody would be there in a few hours, and then she would be at Joe's. After she told him the truth about being married, she was going to tell him and Cody about the calls. She needed to feel protected now more than ever. Things were changing for the better. She smiled as she looked at her phone, seeing the picture was sent. A few minutes later her phone rang.  
Cody's ring-tone made her smile even more.

"Hey honey." She said.

"Really Sam?" Cody asked.  
"I mean, this isn't a joke or anything, is it?" He asked.

"Nope, the picture's real." Sam laughed. "And when you get here, we are going to Joe's to tell him everything."

"Wow, Sam." Cody laughed. "I'm getting ready to board my plane. My car is already at the airport, so I should be at your place in about three hours."

"I can't wait to see you." Sam said. "I love you." Sam looked down at the rings on her left hand. She had grown use to wearing them over the last week, she like how they felt. It made her feel like a part of Cody was there with her.

"I love you so much." Cody said. "Oh, hey, I gotta get off here. My flight is boarding. I'll see you soon. Bye baby."

"Bye Code." Sam said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

Cody had been grinning the whole flight. He turned his phone off airplane mode when he got to his car. he looked at the picture again, and couldn't help but laugh. All he wanted was to be able to tell people Sam was his wife. This was a bonus. He tried to call Sam as he pulled onto the highway, but it went to voicemail. He knew she would be getting ready to head to Joe's. She was probably in the shower. He turned on the radio to try to pass the time, but when she hadn't called back 20 minutes later, he called her again. Her voicemail answered again. He thought of calling Joe, but he was only about 15 minutes form her apartment. He pushed the gas a little harder, making the car speed up. 10 minutes later he was pulling into the parking lot. He didn't even bother getting his bags. He rushed in, pulling out his key for Sam's door, but when he got there, the door was open slightly. He pushed the door open.

"Sam?" He called. He heard the tv on in the living room. He walked over to the couch, expecting to find her napping, but she wasn't there. He started down the hall to her room, when he noticed some pictures knocked off the wall. He hurried down the hall, and opened the door to Sam's room. Things were knocked over, and scattered around the room. Cody's eyes scanned the room. His pulse was racing.  
"Sam?" He called, as he ran to the bathroom. Nothing. He walked back into the hall, and when he looked into her room, he noticed all her covers were in a pile on the floor. He walked over to move them, seeing her lying there in the middle of them. There was blood everywhere. he reached down and let out the breath he had been holding when he saw she was still breathing. He called 911.  
He remembered the operator telling him over and over not to touch her, but he couldn't stop. He lifted her off the floor and placed her on the bed. The operator told him to go outside and wait for the police.

"Go outside? Are you crazy?" Cody yelled. "This is my wife. I'm not leaving her." It was at that time that he heard commotion at the front door. He yelled for them to come back to the bedroom. He explained to the officers what he had found when he came in, as the paramedics worked on Sam.  
"I have to go with her." Cody said, as Sam was placed on a stretcher, and was being wheeled out. "The police agreed, they were able to verify that he wasn't present during the time Sam was injured. Cody wasn't allowed to ride in the ambulance, so he hopped in his own car and followed Once inside he was pushed to a waiting room, and asked a lot of questions by a nurse, then he was left there. After he was able to collect his thoughts he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, let me guess you guys are running late as usual?" Joe answered.

"Joe, it's Sam. Get to the hospital. She's hurt bad." That was all Cody could say before he broke down.


	19. Chapter 19

Joe rushed into the waiting room, his wife Melody right behind him.  
"Cody, what happened?" He asked.

Cody's head snapped up. His eyes were rimmed with red, as the tears were still falling.  
"I don't know. I came to get her to bring her to your place. The door was open, and I found her in her room..." His throat filled with sobs. He had been sitting there of almost an hour alone. Joe and Mel took the seats across from him.

"Tell me what happened? How did you find her?" Joe asked.

Before Cody could open his mouth a doctor walked in.  
"Samantha Runnels?" He asked. Cody stood immediately, and the doctor walked over.

"You mean Hennig?" Joe said. "Her name is Samantha Hennig."  
The doctor handed Cody Sam's jewelry, and Joe's eyes locked on the rings that landed in Cody's hand. His face twisted in anger, until Cody spoke.

"How is she?" He asked.

"There's a lot of damage to her body." The doctor said. Cody's mind flashed to the picture on his phone. Three little white sticks laying on the counter of Sam's bathroom. All with plus signs.

"The baby." Cody breathed. "She's pregnant." He looked at the doctor.

"Right now the pregnancy is still intact. But like I said there's a lot of damage. She took a very bad beating. She has swelling, internally, and right now our focus is on helping Samantha. We will do what we can if she shows signs of miscarriage, but without the mother the baby can't survive." He tried to explain.

"Is she awake?" Cody asked, not even realizing that Joe was about to blow up behind him.

"She was coming around, but right now she has had a lot of things done, and when I left the room she was sleeping." The doctor said.

"I want to see her." Cody said.

"I don't know if that's..."

"She's my wife. I want to see her!" Cody said.

"Alright. Just you. But be prepared, her face is swollen." The doctor said.

Cody turned to Joe. "I'll let her know that you're here."

"And then it seems we have a few things to discuss." Joe growled.

* * *

Fresh tears ran down Cody's cheeks as he gently took Sam's free hand.  
"Sammy?" He asked softly, he felt her hand tighten around his for a second.  
A chair was pushed up behind him by a nurse.

"Talk to her. She can hear you." She whispered, then she left the room.  
Cody looked around at all the tubes and machines. His eyes fell on her face, and anger surged through his body. Who could have done this to such a beautiful women. Her left eye was blackened, and her cheek swollen. The right side of her chin had several stitches in it. She had dried blood stained from her mouth and nose, and under her chin. She had a gash above her right eyebrow that was held together with butterfly tape, at least the blood from that had been washed away. Her right arm was wrapped up, but he couldn't see anything under the cover. He finally sat down as a feeling of guilt hit him.  
He kept thinking he should have been there. It wouldn't have happened if he would have gone home with her.

He took a deep breath. "Joe and Mel are here. I should have known you'd find some way to get out of telling him about us." Cody made himself laugh. "He heard everything. So now I get to explain it all to him while you sleep." Cody said.  
"The doctor said the baby is ok right now." Sam's hand tightened around his again, causing tears to sting his eyes. "I don't want you to worry about that though." He sat there and talked to her quietly for a few minutes, before the nurse came back in. She was checking her vitals, and smiled softly at Cody.  
"Is she going to be ok?" Cody asked.

"She seems like a strong girl. She will pull out of this just fine. We are getting ready to move her to her own room. When she is moved the rest of her family can come in to see her." The nurse said.

"Is there anyway I can have a wet cloth to clean her up with?" Cody asked. "She would get so mad if I let her family see her with dried blood on her face."

"You know what, I'll get that right now. I'll clean her up before she is moved." The nurse said. "And I hate to do this, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room so we can get her ready to move."

Cody leaned over and gently kissed Sam on the lips.  
"I love you Sammy." He said softly.

"Love you Code." She barely whispered. Cody's face jerked up towards the nurse, who smiled at him.

"I told you she can hear you."

"Sam, I have to go now, but I'll be back very soon. I promise. I love you Sam." He said. As he backed out of the room he thought he saw a small smile on her face. Cody reached into his pocket and felt her jewelry. He pulled out her rings, and forced them onto his pinkie finger, as he walked back into the waiting area. He was thrown against the wall, Joe's hands wrapped up in the collar of Cody's shirt. Cody didn't fight. He knew Joe had all right to be mad, and he would take the punishment that came with Joe's anger. No matter what it was, Cody felt he deserved it, and he would much rather Joe's anger be towards him than Sam.

"Runnels, we need to talk." Joe said.

"Stop it Joe." Mel said, pulling Joe off Cody. "How was she? Was she awake?"

"Kinda. She squeezed my hand a couple times, and whispered she loved me right before I left." Cody said.  
"They're moving her to her own room. They said that you guys can see her once she's moved." He said, twirling her rings around his finger.  
"Only if you settle down." He said, looking Joe in the eye. "I won't let you upset her." A few days ago Cody wouldn't have dared to do anything to challenge Joe, but now, he had to do what he could to protect Sam.

"You what?" Joe asked. "Since when do you ge to decide for her? That's my sister!" He yelled.

"She's my wife!" Cody yelled back. Melody pushed Joe back.

"Stop it, Joe. Sam wouldn't want you acting like this. Calm down." She said.

Joe took a deep breath. "When?" He asked Cody.

"When she came to Vegas." Cody said.

"So, what? Was this planned between you two?" Joe asked.

"No. When she got there I confessed everything, and so did she. We didn't plan it. She was there, she was so beautiful. It just happened." Cody smiled remembering how Sam had looked that night.

"So when I came to her apartment, and you were there..." Joe stopped mid-sentence. "It all makes sense now. How you two have been acting. How did I not see this. But why didn't you tell me?" Joe asked.

"Sam was afraid you would be mad that you weren't there. She didn't want you to be upset by us." Cody said. "But we were going to tell you tonight. She wanted to tell you everything. The marriage, the baby. It was her choice to hide it, but once she suspected that she was pregnant, she wanted to tell you."

"How far along is she?" Joe asked, sitting in a chair before his legs gave out.

"About six weeks." Cody said.  
"I love her, Joe."

"I know. I just, this isn't how I thought I would find out. When I came here, the last thing I thought I would hear was that you two were married, and pregnant." Joe took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just angry. It's not that I'm mad that you two are married. I seriously figured it would happen, I just thought I would know about it before it happened. At least I know why Sam wasn't upset about you being married. Here I had to keep pushing the thoughts out of my head that you had just gotten married, and you two were having an affair." Joe grinned.

"Have you heard anything about who did this?" Cody asked.

"The cops said something about text messages. But there wasn't a number with it. That's all I know." Joe said.

"They questioned me like crazy when they got to the apartment." Cody said. Just as he sat down a nurse came out to get them and take them to Sam's room. Cody tried to prepare them for what Sam looked like. When they entered the room, Sam was sitting up, looking towards the door.

"Cody." She gasped as she saw him. Tears fell to her cheeks. He rushed over to her, and took her hand.

"Don't cry Baby." He said, kissing her softly. "Are you ok?" Sam nodded, even though she was in pain.

"Who did this to you Samantha?" Joe asked. "Who have you been getting messages from?"

"Tim." Sam said quietly.

"For how long?" Cody asked.

"A few weeks. I didn't want anyone upset, so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry." She cried.  
"I was going to tell you all tonight. I know it was stupid, and I should have come to both of you as soon as this happened."

"Stop, Sam. You don't need to get upset over it. You need to keep you strength, for the baby." Cody forced a smile.  
"Have you told the cops?"

"Yeah, they just left. I told them everything. They are going to look for him."

* * *

Over the next few days Sam was kept comfortable in the hospital, and monitored. All of her swelling had gone down, and she was feeling like herself again, aside from her bruised ribs. She was excited that after a week in the hospital, she was being let go. Cody helped her get dressed. He was gathering all of her things, when the cops knocked on the door.

"Mr. Runnels." They said, as he opened the door.

"Officers." Cody said, stepping back and letting them in the room, closing the door behind them.

"We have some good news. He has been caught, and after his car was searched, and the evidence was found, he confessed to everything. He is in jail, and his trail should be speedy since there was a confession." They explained all the details to the couple, then left.

Sam let out a big breath.  
"That makes me feel better." She said. "At least I don't have to worry about him showing up at my door."

"You wouldn't anyway. You're moving to my place." Cody smiled.  
"It seems we have to get a nursery ready." He said pulling her into his arms, kissing her.  
"I love you Samantha Runnels."

"I love you, Cody." She smiled, finally happy with her life.

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for taking your time to read my story! **_

_**I enjoyed reading all the comments!** _


End file.
